Songs In My Pocket
by CharmedXifter
Summary: Sequel to T.I.N.S Miley and Jake now have to figure out how to pass their Music Finals without revealing Miley's "Hannah" secret & in the middle of this A certain cowboy from Miley's past comes to visit, what would Jake think? Pls. Leave reviews! DONE.
1. So Close

Songs In My Pocket

Chapter 1: So Close

**A/N: I promised a new story today so here I am again writing! LoL I just have so much free time in my arsenal since classes still haven't started…anyway…I hope to hear some suggestions from you guys and of course Reviews!...I might not be able to update tomorrow because my internet keeps on crashing but I'll try my best to do so! Please Remember to Read and Review! (Oh yeah for those who are wondering the title of the story is a song by Bethany Joy Galeotti...It's pretty awesome)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline…**

Miley's POV

It's been a 4 months since my almost break-up with Jake and since then everything has been running smoothly. Jake and Hannah signed on officially for a new movie that would be filmed on Summer, Hannah finally got a week of rest and Miley at last got a chance to hang out with her friends and boyfriend without any interruptions –Jake was on a month long hiatus too—and Jake's Family and Mine were actually starting to bond a little more and it meant weekly family dinners. I could actually say that everything was going pretty well but then Mr. Keys walked into our Music room…and everything for me fell apart.

"Your Final Exams project is in 4 weeks and I hope you guys prepared something good for me…" he eyed me viciously. He has always given me the "special" treatment ever since that whole hideous singing I did for him. _These are one of the times that I wished that I wasn't secretly a popstar. _"you got something good for me Miley?" He continued to ask and every pair of eyes in the room turned to me curiously; I sank in my chair "We've got something Mr. Keys…and trust me It'll blow your mind" Jake smiled at the teacher and I glared at him. "Jake!" I said through my teeth. "yeah It surely will not only blow your mind but your eardrums too!" Amber yelled and everyone laughed, I sank more into my chair. "shut up amber..." Lilly yelled at the woman who rolled her eyes at her. "settle down zoo animals…I'm still the principal" Mr. Keys yelled to the class. _I didn't like being placed on the spot like I said previously and most especially being placed there by my so called Loving "Boyfriend". _I looked at Jake who looked at me apologetically mouthing an "I'm really sorry" at me, I raised a fist at him and waved it around making him laugh. "what am I going to do?" I whispered to myself putting a hand to my forehead in a frustrated manner. The worries I had 4 months ago started to flow back into me. I had to fail this subject…I will fail this subject…I just hope Jake would understand.

"Miley Ray Stewart you are not failing your Music Class!" My Dad yelled at me as soon as I got home and he heard the news from Jake who had been saying the same thing ever since Music class ended "I know I told you the last time that I'd leave those school decisions to you but darlin' you signed a binding contract that you are obligated to film that movie with Jake and besides that…I don't want you failing any class especially now that you're going away to college!" he paced around the room while I --who was seated on one of the stools at the counter – was tapping my fingers on the table top impatiently. "but dad…If I sing…they realize I'm Hannah…My Best Of Both Worlds? It would be over…I'd be dead…gone…" I pretended to slash my throat with my pointer finger. "But Miley if you don't sing the producers of our movie will be the one to kill you" Jake reasoned but then turned to my Daddy who cleared his throat "that and your dad would kill you" my daddy cleared his throat again and Jake added "and…it would be totally irresponsible!" he turned to my dad who flashed him a thumbs up._ Guys, the only thing they were good at talking about were sports and cop shows_. "Look I'll talk to your teacher…maybe he can make a special exception if he hears your case…" My Dad sighed "you're going to tell him I'm Hannah Montana?" I asked in surprise "Heck No! I'm telling him you have major stage fright and your voice box swells like a soaked cotton ball when you're nervous" Jake and I looked at him awkwardly "soaked cotton ball?" Jake asked. "I ran out of metaphors you got a problem with that boy?" my dad threatened semi-jokingly. "No Problem Sir…I love that metaphor really…it's genius!" Jake smiled and so did my dad. "Coward…" I leaned in and whispered to Jake who whispered back "when it comes to your dad…yes I am a coward…" he shrugged and I laughed.

~That Night~

Jake and I agreed to a double date with Oliver and Lilly at surprise! McDonald's. It's where we usually eat these days. We agreed to meet at the fast food joint but that only gave Jake a reason to get me there in style..._which meant his fancy car_. "Jake I told you…we should've just took a cab…this just draws attention" I looked at him when he opened the car door for me, He smiled and offered his hand to me, Cameras started to surround us and questions began to be raised. "and a cab wouldn't? Miley face it…everywhere I go I get attention" he joked and I hit him playfully as we entered the fast food chain. We saw Lilly and Oliver at the corner booth which was away from the windows, cuddling with each other. I quickly rushed over and covered my eyes when I got there "That has to stop now…" I told them and it made the two laugh "we're on a double date Miley…the keyword there being date…" Lilly smiled at me as I slid into the seat across them. "where's Jake?" Oliver asked as he began to scoot away from Lilly, I motioned to Jake who found his way in the middle of a fan crowd and began signing autographs. "savoring his fame and glory…" I replied with a deep sigh. "ahh…ego boy's back" Lilly smiled. "stop playing footsie under the table you guys…these are brand new shoes!" I protested and the couple looked at me in shame and retreated their feet. _Like I wouldn't know…they were still going mushy under the table…that sounds icky…Eew. _"So this date's going great isn't it?" Oliver laughed nervously but when Lily and I gave him a look, he scratched his head and got up "I'm gonna go save your date from the little girls and their big sisters" he took that as his chance and dashed off. "So what's with you Ms. Brood-a-lot?" Lilly looked at me and I shrugged "oh nothing I just got scolded by my dad and Jake this afternoon when they heard that I was planning to sabotage the music finals" I replied with a huff "I'd be angry too Miley if you were planning to sabotage an exam that's supposed to be a pair's project" Lilly rolled her eyes. "that's not what I planned on doing…I wanted Jake to do his best while I sucked…that way when Mr. Keys realizes that Jake tried and I didn't he'd pass Jake" I smiled when I finished my genius plan. "that's the dumbest plan I've ever heard from you and Mind you Miley I've heard a lot of dumb plans from you before" I rubbed the back of my head, _I always thought my plans were fool-proof. _"Let's not talk about Music and Mr. Keys tonight…we're with two gorgeous boys who we love dearly…why focus on the downs of life?" I looked at Lilly and shrugged. "what did we miss?" that was when Jake appeared beside me. "now where did my Olliepop go?" Lilly pouted while Jake slid in beside me. "I'm here…" Oliver popped up too, he was holding his head dramatically "damn, Jake your fans are fierce…especially those little girls" Oliver semi-joked and we laughed "the fans just come with the territory…lucky for you…it was just your head that took the blow…I've had worse and it involved my hand having to be cemented for 2 months" I looked at him worriedly but then decided to be sarcastic "I'm glad it wasn't your face that took the blow" Lilly and Oliver laughed at that "I always protect the face honey…It's what made me hottie of the year for 3 years running" He smiled triumphantly and I rolled my eyes. _With Jake Some things NEVER changed but I loved him anyway._


	2. Talks Involving The Heart

Chapter 2: Talks involving the heart

**Since I failed to update yesterday I decided to post two chapters...I'm sorry you guys I know I told you that I've got so much free time but I might not be able to update tomorrow either because I'm going out of town for a family thing…please send me some reviews…I want to know if I should continue to write this story or not…**

Jake's POV

I looked at my girlfriend intently as she ate her hot wing in silence; I couldn't believe how much she ate and wondered where it all went. When Lilly and Oliver separated with us Miley asked if she could take out some hot wings and I actually thought it was for her dad but then when we got into the car, she started to nibble on it intently. "You eat too much" I told her my eyes still focused on the road. "And you mind me too much" Miley retorted making me laugh. "You're my girlfriend...be worried if I'm minding some other girl too much" I looked at her for awhile to see her roll her eyes then I returned my eyes to the road. "You're right..." she agreed and I smiled. "I'm always right honey" I smiled at her triumphantly and she it made her laugh. "You're always egocentric is what you are" she shrugged and I looked at her in mock hurt "oww! that's gonna leave a mark!" I said sarcastically and she hit me in the arm playfully "you're really cute when you're fake upset you know that Leslie?" "I hope you stop calling me Leslie" I said semi-seriously and she snickered "Actors can be so sensitive" she said and I replied with a "and Artists can be so temperamental" she pouted ever so cutely and began to eat her hot wings again.

"Hey Jake?" I heard Miley call meekly "yeah?" I asked. "Are you going to be angry with me if my daddy fails to convince Mr. Keys and I have to fail the exam?" she asked and I shrugged "Miley...I don't care about the exam what would make me angry is that you didn't try...you kinda cheated on your grade...I just want you to be the best you could be...I mean...you're not even sure they'd recognize your voice as Hannah's..." Miley looked at me for awhile and I knew because I could feel her gaze carving my face. "that's the thing Jake...Uncertainty...I just want to have a normal life...." she shrugged and I felt bad for her. Even Pop stars have their problems but Miley had to deal not only with her Hannah problems but her Miley problems as well. "Miley...whatever your decision is...I'll always be behind you 100 percent" I said and she laughed weakly "you really should continue that boyfriends for dummies book...you pick up some good boyfriend stuff from there" she joked and I smiled at her. "oh babe that's not from any book...that kind of sweetness can only come from the one and only Jake Ryan" Of course, my egotistic side always had a hold over me and sometimes takes over my sweet and loving side. "oh honey...you gotta watch your head" she told me and I raised my eyebrow "why?" I asked in confusion "It's getting alittle big if you know what I mean" she patted my head and laughed.

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake stopped his car just in front of our house just as I finished my last hot wing. I loved teasing my boyfriend as much as he loved teasing me. It was a love-hate relationship that we loved ever so much. "I'll see you tomorrow" I said to him and kissed his cheek. "And I'll call you later...tell me how you're dad's meeting with Mr. Keys went" he said and I nodded "yeah sure...hopefully he bought that cotton ball thing my dad planned on telling him" I shrugged and opened the door to leave. "Hey Miley?" he called and I turned back to him. "What?" I smirked. "Was the kiss in the cheek the only goodnight kiss I get?" he raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes "my breath smells like hot wings" I replied sarcastically and he shrugged "I don't mind" he smiled widely and so I gave him a quick peck on the lips "goodnight!" I told him "sweet dreams" he shot back at me and flashed me one of his adorable zombie slayer smile. I got off the car and waved him off as he drove away, as soon as he was out of sight I entered the house to see Jackson seated with my dad on the couch watching boxing. "So it is true about that saying that when the cat's out the mice come out to play" I said sarcastically making Jackson and my dad turn to my direction "how's the double date?" Jackson asked me and I lifted a shoulder "paparazzi...fan girls...Lilly and Oliver...it went as planned" I shrugged and Jackson gave me a thumbs up "well dad my job here is done...I'm going up to get some homework done" with that my brother got up and jogged upstairs, I looked at my dad weirdly "did he just say that he'd get some homework done?" I asked in awe before continuing to "alright dad what's wrong?" I crossed my arms over my chest, when Jackson talks about his homework as an excuse to leave the room there was always something wrong. "well bud...I talked to your teacher and at first he was really nice...but then when I began talking to him about your condition --" I cut him off "just get to the point old man" I tapped my foot impatiently. "He said he wouldn't give you any special treatment so you better sing or he'd fail you and send you to summer school" my daddy stuffed his hands deep in my pockets and my heart fell into my gut. _That's what I was afraid of, when my daddy's southern charm doesn't work on a person it only meant they were deaf or their hearts were as cold as the North Pole. _"Then I've got no choice I have to fail" I muttered. "If you really want to go to Julliard then you better sing...an F in music wouldn't get you into any good music school Miley" he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me when I opened it I saw an application form from Julliard, _my dream school_. "I saw it in the trash the other day...Miley why are you throwing your dream away?" he asked me and I shrugged "I'm not...I'm just delaying it for a little while" I replied "delaying it for how long? 3 years? 7 years? 10 years?" he asked me and I lifted a shoulder "No of course not...I'll apply when I'm ready dad...as of now my only problem is that stupid Music test" I sighed. "Don't you dare fail Miley...you'll regret it" he warned me and I sighed "I dunno...I'll think about it..." I muttered and walked into my room.

I was downloading some songs on my computer to get my mind off the whole Julliard - Music Exam conversation when I heard some talking downstairs it was faint and almost incoherent but I knew there were voices so I decided to investigate" you still haven't told her dad?" I heard Jackson's faint voice from downstairs, I got up immediately and sneaked outside making my way towards the heater duct, they _thought I couldn't spy on them too_ "No. she's in a bad place right now" my dad said. _What don't I know? _"Well this might actually make her happy" Jackson said. "Yeah we'll tell her tomorrow...just let her clear her mind tonight" my dad shrugged.


	3. Guess Who?

Chapter 3: Guess who?

**A/N: This is the 2****nd**** chapter I promised to write today...I keep wondering if I should write more...maybe if I get more reviews I'd consider writing more but for now...this is what I've got for you! Enjoy!**

Jake's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived home to a well lit house and I smirked. I quickly parked my car beside hers and ran inside my Mom, Jared and Haley was still at the dining room talking so I came in "Hey what's going on?" I asked and they turned to me. "Oh nothing we just finished dinner...how was your date?" My mom asked me and I pulled out a chair and sat down "It went well...a few problems with the paparazzi and the fans but it all worked out...how was dinner?" I shrugged leaning back on the chair. "oh your mom just made the most amazing beef brisket I have ever tasted" Jared replied and I smiled, he was actually quite open and participative now and I was glad, ever since that talk with my mom and Miley everything just started going well for my mom...she talked to my dad who was quite relieved that he didn't have to act like a jerk to a girl he wanted for me and admitted that he liked Jared for Haley too...Our family actually became normal. "Yeah she does make fantastic dinner" I agreed before getting up once again "where are you going little brother?" Haley turned to me and I shrugged "I gotta call Miley...It's for our music project" "Music project? But I thought --" My Mom looked at me curiously and I rubbed the back of my head "that's the thing...hopefully her dad could fix everything" I replied. "Well good luck with that bro...I hope everything works out with you" Jared said and I gave him a thank you before we did our very own secret handshake. "Good night everyone!" I ran and kissed my mom on the cheek before rushing upstairs to my room to call Miley.

There were a few rings before an answer "Hello?" A familiar voice asked and it made me smile "Hi Honey....how have you been this past few --" I checked my watch "49 minutes?" I heard a laugh and then she replied "apparently Mr. Keys has a cold cold barren heart and my brother and my dad is hiding something from me which I have yet to find out" I laughed at that "so what are you going to do?" I asked. "Well I can't not sing...if I wanted to go to Julliard..." she said and I quietly agreed. I always knew she wanted to study music there. "So we sing?" I asked uncertainly "I don't know Jake...I'll have to think about it, I mean I don't think I can live without my normal life" she said in an apologetic tone. "Just take your time Miley...like I said I'll always be behind you all the way" I said "that's why I love my adorably sweet boyfriend" I knew she was smiling and so was I. "you forgot handsome..." I reminded her and she laughed "oh yes...how could I forget the most important trait you have?" "The most important?" I asked in mock shock. "Of course not...your handsome face is just a plus for me" she shrugged and I laughed "damn right!"

Miley's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early today and I didn't know why...I expected to sleep like a rock until my dad throws a bucket of water on me since Jake had kept me up until around 12 am with his oh-so-very-corny-jokes that he never seemed to run out of but here I am; Awake and actually attentive. I hopped into the shower for a good 10 minutes and put on a clean sea-green peasant top and jeans before deciding to cook breakfast for my dad and Jackson. The sky was still dim when I got downstairs and had to open the lights to see what I was getting from the fridge. Eggs and Hotdogs. I heard my cell ring from my pocket and after I checked the caller ID I answered it "You're up early!" I smiled, putting my phone to my ear and pinning it to my shoulder to keep it in place even without my hands holding it. "I could ask you the same thing" Jake said. "I guess that's fair...I just felt like waking up early today what's your excuse?" I replied as I broke the egg into the pan. "I have this emergency Zombie High Shoot in San Diego...I can't come to school today" he said and I felt a little upset about it. "that sucks...Jackson's going to borrow my car today to go to some weird College trip thingy but don't worry about it I'll call Lilly" I sighed. "You actually let Jackson borrow your car? For real?" I heard Jake stifle a laugh. "Ever since the 2nd year of his college life Jackson's become an Okay guy besides my dad made me do it" I sighed and that was when Jake let his laugh escape his lips while I placed the cooked sunny-side-up egg into a plate and broke another one.

"I see...look Miles are you sure you'll be okay today because I can --" I jumped when the door flew open and it resulted into me not hearing the rest of Jake's sentence "Mr. Stewart?!" A handsome male walked into the room and I gasped in surprise. "Travis!" I eventually smiled when I realized who it was. "Travis?" I heard Jake's voice ask. "Miley hey!" Travis smiled and walked towards me giving me a hug. "Um...Jake can I call you back? I just had an unexpected visitor pop into my house...I gotta demand what he's doing here" I told him but Jake asked "Travis?!" he asked and I sighed "um yeah...you remember him honey...I think I told you stories" Travis took the spatula from my hand and continued my cooking for me. "Yeah your ex-boyfriend from that farm right?" he asked and I can sense he was annoyed. "Uhm yeah...look Jake I promise I'll tell you everything you need to know later...have fun in that shoot...I love you" I told him "yeah, I love you too..." he grumbled and then hung up.

I sighed and turned back to Travis. "Your boyfriend? I heard you were going out with that handsome Zombie Slayer...Jake Ryan right?" he asked me and I nodded "yeah...he just called to say he can't pick me up today no biggie...anyway what are you doing here in Malibu? At my house?!" I smiled taking the spatula from him and moved to cook the hotdogs while Travis began to set up the plates. "I'm applying to some of the colleges here and your dad said I could stay here for a few days" he shrugged. "Oh really? That's great...you and Jake would get along great" I smiled before turning to the footsteps from the stairs. "What's going on in here?" My Dad asked worriedly, a baseball bat in his hand behind him Jackson had a basketball "what are you going to do Jackson pummel a murderer with a basketball?" I asked sarcastically. "Travis! You're here early!" My dad set aside the baseball bat and walked towards Travis. "Yeah uh...my flight came in early and then I rented a car so I wouldn't have to bother you guys" he said while I placed the dishes I cooked in the middle of the dining table. "So this is the secret?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest; both Jackson and my dad looked at each other then at me "you heard that huh?" My dad said. "The heater ducts have ears" I mimicked what my dad said everytime he left Jake and me alone downstairs while he went upstairs.

"I was a secret?" Travis asked in confusion and both the men shrugged "not a secret per say...we just didn't have a chance to tell her" Jackson replied and I rolled my eyes. "Right" Travis nodded. "So listen Travis...since you have a car do you mind dropping me off to school?" I asked. "Why? Where's Jake?" My Dad asked "he has this emergency shoot in San Diego...he just called" I replied lifting my phone up. "I don't mind dropping you off Miles...I was actually thinking of heading to the mall anyway" he shrugged and I raised my eyebrow "the mall?" I asked and he smiled awkwardly "to buy clothes...I didn't bring any city worthy clothes" he laughed and I did too. "I'm sorry I had to take your car Miles" Jackson shrugged and he actually seemed sincere. "It's no biggie big bro...I mean you drove me everywhere when I didn't have a car so this is like payment" I replied,_ 2 years ago I wouldn't have dreamed of telling him that but I guess there were some things that could change._


	4. Travis, Jake and Miley

Chapter 4: Travis...Jake...Miley...

**A/N: I got some reviews and had some story alerts so I figured I should update...I'd appreciate more reviews and if I get more reviews...I promise to update faster and finish this story...Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**BTW. I fixed this chapter and the 3****rd**** one too after some complaints about my paragraph spacing...so sorry you guys! I just forget about the enter button sometimes! **

Jake's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grumbled some more after I hung up on Miley. Travis? That Cowboy from Crowley Corners...I heard about him from Lilly mostly and twice from Miley. "We dated but It didn't work out like all Long distance relationships do" I remembered Miley saying a few months ago. "Travis was Miley's Ex=boyfriend from Crowley Corners...He's an awesome guy...It's a shame that the ending of their relationship didn't have proper closure" I then remembered Lilly telling me when I asked her about Travis. _I know I told Miles that I didn't care about her past boyfriends but having this Travis boy in town really bothered me, was I actually Jealous?!._ "Jake...you're up in 10" the director shouted to me and I sighed, sliding off my Actor's Chair and heading to hair and make-up "what's up with you Jake?" My make-up artist Jamie asked me and I looked at her "My Girlfriend's ex-boyfriend's in town" I replied "and?" she asked curiously. Jamie had been with the crew for 10 months now and she'd been really helpful when it comes to the advice department so I had no problem telling her my problems. "Obviously I'm jealous...I called her awhile ago...he's at her house!" I rolled my eyes. Jamie checked her watch before replying "It's 6 am...he's already there?" she raised her eyebrow and I nodded "Look Jake you trust your girlfriend don't you?" "Of course I do...she would never do anything to betray my trust" I answered. "In that case you have no problem" she shrugged but that didn't remove the lingering feeling in my gut. "I trust Miley It's That Travis guy that I don't trust" I rolled my eyes.

Miley's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis drove me to the front entrance of the school and I got off of his rented red 2009 Mazda MAZDA6 "thanks for the ride Travis" I smiled alittle taking my bag from the car seat. "Yeah no problem just call me if you need a ride home" he said and I shook my head "Nah It's okay Travis...I can ride with Lilly home...she owes me" I said and he nodded "alright well good luck in school" he told me and I smiled "and good luck with college hunting" I smiled at him before closing the door. I walked a few steps before Lilly and Oliver slid in front of me their arms over their chest looking at me doubtfully "Sorry I'm late?" I raised my eyebrow "that the only thing you're gonna say?" she asked and I tilted my head to the side "uhm...can I have a ride home?" I shrugged. "You could once you explain to me why I just saw you getting out of a car that has Travis in it" she said and I sighed. "I uhm...Travis is on a college hunt and he's staying with us for alittle while" I explained. Oliver and Lilly looked at each other then at me. "Miley...where's Jake?" Oliver asked as he rubbed his chin. "At a shoot in San Diego..." I replied. "And does he know that your Ex-Boyfriend is here?" Lilly asked curiously. "Yes he does...I was talking to him when Travis came" I sighed. "Miley you cannot accept a ride from an ex while your boyfriend's out of town especially when your boyfriend knows your ex is here...and most especially when that Ex is Travis" Oliver scolded me and I looked at him

"Jake's not the Jealous Type" I assured them. "Oh really?" Oliver lifted his phone that had 31 and counting miss calls from Jake. "He's freaking out Miley...and he'd be freaking out more once he hears about your grand entrance to school in Travis' car..." Lilly said and I sighed, I didn't expect Jake to be jealous especially of Travis. "Fine, I'll call him..." I rolled my eyes pulling out my own phone and dialing Jake's number after a few rings I heard an anxious and at the same time relieved "Hello?" and then someone yelling cut in the background "Jake hi...I heard you were speed calling Oliver..." I said with a smile "I could help it...I wanted to know what's up...you hanging up on me with a hurried goodbye and a sentence about having your Ex-boyfriend come into your house at 6 left me worried sick about you" he blew out some air and I actually thought it was quite adorable that he was jealous. "Jake please don't tell me you're jealous...Travis and I broke up almost a year ago...we're just friends" I said but he didn't seem to buy it "I remember we also broke up and decided we were just friends but look where we are now" Jake said and I rolled my eyes "that's different, I didn't have a boyfriend who I loved as much as I love you" I reasoned and I could hear him blow out some air in relief "okay, I guess I'm just going overboard with this jealousy thing...it's just that I never really had anyone to be jealous of...I thought I had you well guarded" he added the last one as a half-joke and I laughed

"just relax Jake...there's nothing to be jealous about...Travis and I are so over" I assured him. "Alright fine...but before I go and end this honesty talk is there something I should know?" he asked and I looked at Lilly who raised a thumbs-up at me. "Actually It's a good thing you asked...I uh rode to school with Travis so if ever you hear anything about that...I swear nothing happened" I admitted and I heard Jake take in some breath "I'm picking you up after school so if you have any plans to ask Travis for a ride don't bother" I could tell he was annoyed "I wouldn't ask Travis for a ride...I was going to ask Lilly" I muttered, "look I gotta go now but don't think I'm over this Travis thing...we're going to have a long talk" he said half-seriously and I sighed "sure Jake...I love you Hunny but cut the jealous boyfriend act...it doesn't look good on you" with that I hung up just in time for the warning bell. "Jealous boyfriend?" Lilly asked me as she linked arms with me. "I don't understand when they hang out with girls its okay but when we do it they treat us like we did a crime" I rolled my eyes and Oliver piped in "because Miley...Girls chose to hang out with us...we didn't have a say in it...Girls choose who to hang out with...they've got the say" he explained and Lilly flicked him in the back of the head

"You just said girls have the say....so I chose to say and do...that I wanted to hit you in the head you because you are a knuckle head" my bestfriend scolded him making me laugh. "I would never hang out with other girls Lillypop..." he assured her as we entered our Math Class. "that's because no girl would choose to hang out with you Ollie...I don't even know why Lilly bothers" I joked patting him on the head before proceeding to my chair, Lilly flashed Oliver an amused look and headed to her own chair while Oliver stood there scratching the back of his head still puzzled.


	5. I love you but I love him more

Chapter 5: I love you but I love him more

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews...and since I had some more reviews I figured I should update...LoL...I guess I got inspired...Anyway School's about to start so I'm going to be pretty busy starting next week...but if I get reviews from you guys I'll feel morally obligated to update this story so send me some Love okay? LoL!**

Travis' POV

------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove away from Sea View High after I saw Miley being met up by her best friends, Lilly was looking at her up and down curiously so I figured I should skip before I, myself get in trouble. As I drove towards the mall which I remembered going to the first time I was here thoughts filled my head, Like When I burst into the Stewart's doors earlier this morning and saw Miley cooking breakfast; my heart fell to my gut. It's been awhile since I saw her...that meaning the last time I saw her was when we broke up....I remember that night clearly in my head...She had just finished her 3 hour concert and entered her dressing room where I had been waiting ever since show started...I haven't seen her for 2 months at that time and was quite glad that she had a show at Crowley Corners, she was really hyped and started telling me about how the concert went but I wasn't listening, I just wanted to tell her what I've decided on _"Miley this thing with us isn't working and I just don't mean for me, I know it's hard on you too...and I think it's best if we just go our separate ways for now...see where the road takes us...and when time comes and we're really meant for each other...our roads will meet but for now we have to take different directions" _I remembered what I said to her that night because everyday I regret it, Everyday I wished I haven't let my insecurities get the best of me. Now, she's gone and we're just friends...Then, she found Jake who seemed to love her very much but that still didn't stop the hurt I felt in my chest actually it just added to the hurt I have.

3 weeks away from school was going to be tough but having e-mail and my Aunt as the Vice-principal of my high school made it easier for me to cut school to find my future "Travis, you cant stay in Crowley Corners forever...you gotta reach for your dreams...you're a smart boy and it isn't hard for any good school to accept you" I remembered her saying. Before I met Miley I thought my dream was to sell Eggs in Crowley Corners, maybe have a cow or two but after hearing about her Dreams and Aspirations, I had realized some of my own. I was always ashamed to say it but in the back of my head I've always dreamed to take up Pre-Med. I know Crazy right? But I decided to pack up anyway and head here to find a school that'll accept a Crazy guy like me.

Miley's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------

I ate my Lunch which was a well made cheeseburger with TLC in Silence while Lilly and Oliver decided to annoy me by guessing why Travis was in town "maybe he's running away from a girlfriend" Oliver shrugged, "I'm thinking he quit school and wanted to try his knack for acting..." Lilly guessed and I rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing he's just here to look at some schools for College..." I said in fake enthusiasm making Lilly and Oliver look at me then at each other as if speaking telepathically "what?" I asked in curiosity. "We're thinking Travis wants to win you back" Lilly told me and I made a face "that's where I draw the line...Travis broke up with me so no...That guess is way off" I said and took a sip from my Iced Coffee. "If I were you Ms. Stewart I'd be thinking less about boys and more about your coming Music Exam...I talked to your dad so I'm sure you know what my answer to his request was...Stage fright? When have I not heard that excuse?" It was Mr. Keys who I didn't notice was standing near our table all this time listening in to our conversation, _was that even legal?_ "I know to you it's just a stupid Music Class but to Colleges...an F in any grade is a big deal especially one given by the principal...so keep that in mind while your practicing" he patted my shoulder and walked off.

"Scary guy..." Lilly shuddered making me shake my head "So what about you Lills? What're you doing for that grade?" I asked and it was Oliver who answered "Lilly's been taking some music lessons...and it's working pretty well" "yeah! I've been taking some classes for a month now and ever since 2 weeks ago my teacher has stopped putting on ear muffs when I sing" Lilly smiled triumphantly making me laugh "why haven't I heard that you were taking music lessons?" I asked, I always thought I knew everything about my bestfriend, _guess not._ "Well...I wanted to surprise you at how good I'm getting" Lilly shrugged.

"Well, I'm prepared to be surprised" I smiled supportively at my bestfriend before disappearing to my own little world. Travis was so not trying to get me back...I was sure he was way over me and I too found my perfect match with Jake but seeing Travis walk into my house brought back memories. _"Miley this thing with us isn't working and I just don't mean for me, I know it's hard on you too...and I think it's best if we just go our separate ways for now...see where the road takes us...and when time comes and we're really meant for each other...our roads will meet but for now we have to take different directions" he told me and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces, "I don't understand" I said tears starting to flow freely from my eyes. "You'll figure it out someday...and you'll realize I was right" he said it without any hint of emotion and I wondered how long he thought about this. "Travis let's sleep on this...tomorrow we can talk again just think this over" but he shook his head "I've thought of this for a long time now...Miley we're done..." and with that he walked away._ "Miley are you done?" Oliver asked me and I shook my head off the thoughts "done with what?" I asked "your half-eaten burger...do you still want it?" I knew he wanted it so I shook my head, it was kind of disgusting but I guess it was normal if you were a guy. "Uhm yeah...do you want it?" I asked handing my burger over "thanks..." he smiled taking a mouthful of it "that's disgusting" Lilly rolled her eyes.

I checked my phone for the first time since my call with Jake and saw 2 Voicemail messages from Jake and One from Travis.

Message 1:

"_Hey Hun; How's school? Shoot's a bore I've redone a scene 40 times now and I still haven't got it right and It's pissing me off...oh crap gotta go now Demon Dog's peeing on my Actor's Chair...Damnit..." - Jake_

Message 2:

"_Hey Miles! How're you? Hope School hasn't extinguished the fire of your individuality yet...I've picked out some clothes at the mall for my interview at Pepperdine University but I need your help deciding what to wear...Later" - Travis_

Message 3:

"_I really miss you Miley...I'm sorry if I acted like an ass earlier this morning it's this jealousy thing...it's all just so new to me...anyway pick you up right after school have to get back to the shoot...Love you uh...bye" - Jake_

I smiled to myself for the last voicemail I got which was from Jake well at least until Lilly slapped her palm on my forehead "what?!" I yelled in surprise "we're gonna be late...and what are you smiling about?" she asked me and I quickly snapped out of it and cleared my throat "It's uh...Jake...he sent me a voicemail" she eyed me curiously "sure it's not Travis?" she joked and I hit her after getting up from my seat "yes Lilly...I'm 100 percent sure it's not Travis..." I rolled my eyes; technically I wasn't smiling about Travis' voicemail so Lilly need not know that Travis sent me an actual voicemail. "Good...you know what Miles? I guess I was wrong; you are really over Travis" Lilly smiled confidently and I nodded "of course I'm over Travis...I wouldn't do that to Jake" but my answer didn't sound convincing and so Lilly looked it me "I'm your best friend and Oliver's gone so spill..." she made a face and I gave in "I still hurt everytime I see Travis...the heartbreak he caused me is still in here" I pointed to my chest but I added "It's true that I still love him but I love Jake 100 times more than I could ever love Travis..." I shrugged and Lilly understood me like she always did "that's the answer I hope you'd give" she laughed and led me to English.


	6. Jake Meet Travis, Vice Versa

Chapter 6: Jake Meet Travis; Vice Versa

**A/N: I love you guys for reviewing…I figured you deserved an update so I come bearing one…LoL for those who are wondering about how Miley would do the music exam…well I'll have to get back on you on that cause I myself don't got a darn clue! LoL…Remember to leave some love!**

Miley's POV

----------------------------------------------------------

I survived my first day as a senior without Jake and was quite proud of myself but that feeling soon crashed to the ground after Amber bumped into me as I was walking out of the school after classes. "You know what Miley I think I can help you with our Music Exam…" she didn't even apologize for almost knocking me down…as usual. I rolled my eyes and put on a fake look of excitement "oh really how's that Amber you going to trade partners with me?!" I raised my eyebrow and Amber gave me a look "actually that's a pretty good Idea Stewart…you can have Ashley, I'll take Jake" with that Amber pulled Ashley from behind her and offered her to me but I just gave her a look while Ashley yelped "Hey Let Me Go!" Amber sighed and released her bestfriend_, where was Lilly when I needed her? _"You Wish Amber..." I crossed my arms over my chest and Amber shook her head."Actually what I was going to say was you could just pig call on stage…it might even sound better than you singing…you might get a D+ even…" Amber and Ashley laughed and did their "Oooh…Tsss…" finger thing before walking away. _Pig call on stage, hey that wasn't a bad idea…well…since I have no ideas so far…_

I shoved my books in my locker and headed for the exit; when I saw Mr. Keys walking towards my direction I quickly pulled up the hood of my jacket and hung my head low so he wouldn't recognize me and quickened my pace until I got to the door. Outside; I saw Jake talking to Oliver and they seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation so I decided to jump in "that's not about me now is it?" I smirked literally jumping in between the two guys. Jake jumped in surprise "Miley, Hey! What took you so long?" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I lifted a shoulder "I got ran over by the Amber-Ashley Psycho Express" I rolled my eyes and motioned to Amber and Ashley who waved at Jake when he looked their way. "So what are you boys talking about?" I asked; turning to Oliver for an answer because I knew he wasn't a good liar. "Jake was uh…borrowing…some….notes…for…Spanish" he stuttered and I raised my eyebrow "Jake doesn't take Spanish" I turned to Jake who smiled at me "Oliver meant physics…he gets that mixed up sometimes…come on Miley I'll get you home…" he wrapped an arm around me and led me towards his car leaving Oliver who looked as confused as ever.

Jake's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the door for Miley when she got in the car and ran around to get into the driver's side, the shoot was tiring and I was prepared to go to sleep but I couldn't sleep especially with Travis' shadow hanging over my head. "I want to meet the guy…" I muttered as soon I started the engine; Miley looked at me confusedly and tilted her head to the side "the guy who thinks he could just waltz into your life after breaking your heart" I looked at her for awhile and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights "how did you--" she didn't have the chance to finish when I answered "Oliver can be quite cooperative once you promise him concert tickets" I shrugged and she made a face and snapped her fingers as if saying "Dang Oliver!" I felt Miley look at me while I was focused on the road and then she sighed. "Look Jake…his name is Travis, and If you play nice I'll let you meet him…he's still a friend after all" she told me and I nodded "I'll play nice if that the guy plays nice" I muttered "Jake please call him by his name…It's Travis – T-R-A--" I faked a cough to make her stop talking "I'm well aware of the guy's name but I prefer to call him the guy until I meet him personally" I shook my head and stepped on the gas so we'd reach her place faster. _I couldn't wait to meet this douche bag who claimed to be Miley's ex-boyfriend. I wondered if he was nicer than me or if he was more handsome -- but wait -- I would have to worry about that handsome part…I was hottie of the year for 3 years running. _

We arrived the Stewart house in record time and I took note of the red car that was parked in the usual space where I used to park and took mental note of that. _The guy parked in my space, strike 1. _I parked my car a few meters away from the house and opened the car door for Miley "you are just so sweet" she pinched my cheek and I took her backpack from her throwing it over my shoulder "you got that right…" I said sarcastically and followed her into the house. There I saw a young man around 5' 10", blonde and pretty good looking for a farm boy and I suddenly felt small, this must be Travis. He turned to us quite surprised when I closed the door behind me, Miley flashed him a big smile and he got up from his seat returning the smile. "Travis this is my boyfriend Jake Ryan…Jake this is Travis Brody" Miley said too enthusiastically and tugged on my arm trying to make me shake hands with 'the guy'.

I obliged with a grunt and put out a hand which "Travis" shook, I did say I was going to stop calling him 'the guy' once I met him personally "It's good to meet you Jake…Miley's told me a lot of things about you" Travis smiled at me and I forced a smile back at him "and uh…I've heard some stuff about you too…It's just great to meet the guy who was half of the reason of Hannah's first town unveiling as Miley" Miley looked me weirdly and I leaned in to whisper "Lilly's pretty open with me especially when she took my blackberry Storm" she sighed and whispered back to me "I'm starting to think you're buying off my friends" I laughed at that before turning back to Travis who looked at us confusedly "Sorry about that Travis Jake here isn't used to meeting new people…he's a snob" Miley elbowed me lightly and I sighed "yeah it's true I am a snob…but it's really nice to meet you man…" I said and Miley smiled proudly at me.

Travis' POV

----------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Jake and Miley when they got inside the house and my heart just suddenly felt a sudden jolt like it was electrocuted but still managed to muster my best fake smile. "Travis this is my boyfriend Jake Ryan…Jake this is Travis Brody" Miley said too enthusiastically and Jake offered me his hand which I reluctantly shook, Jake was around 5' 10", blonde and definitely much more good looking and richer than me. I knew he was this big shot celebrity so just judging by that compared to Jake Ryan I 'm nothing.

"It's good to meet you Jake…Miley's told me a lot of things about you" I smiled at him and Jake smiled back at me; it was true…when I drove Miley to school this morning she filled me up on how good of a guy Jake was and it bothered me. "And uh…I've heard some stuff about you too…It's just great to meet the guy who was half of the reason of Hannah's first town unveiling as Miley" Jake told me and I looked at Miley who looked at Jake in quite a shock.

I wondered if she really told Jake anything about me or did he only know me because of Lilly and Oliver but then again judging by Miley's shocked expression I doubted that she told Jake about what happened with us in Crowley Corners. They Started to whisper some things to each other and I was suddenly curious; were they talking about me? "Sorry about that Travis Jake here isn't used to meeting new people…he's a snob" Miley elbowed Jake lightly and he sighed "yeah it's true I am a snob…but it's really nice to meet you man…" he said and Miley smiled proudly at him.


	7. Already Gone

Chapter 7: Already Gone

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't update last night it was my mom's birthday and so we had this 'family thing' anyway thanks for your reviews and hope you continue to read the story and also leave me reviews! Thanks!**

Jake's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So uh...We're gonna go out and have dinner...Dad's not going to be home till late and Jackson's out of town....so you wanna come with?" Miley asked Travis who nodded "I don't want to intrude..." he said and I rolled my eyes. _With just being here you're already intruding. _"Oh you're not intruding...right Jake?" Miley turned to me giving me her best puppy dog face making me turn to Travis and giving him a wide smile "of course not! You're a friend of Mileys and for me a friend of hers is always welcome to dinner!" I said too enthusiastically and I had a feeling it made Travis feel a little uncomfortable so I lost the smile. "uhm yeah okay if you guys say so...I'm pretty hungry" Travis shrugged and turned on the Television. "alrighty then! Let me just change my shirt and we can go" Miley gave me a warning look before heading up the stairs leaving Travis and I in an awkward position.

"So..." Travis let his voice slur and I turned to him "So..." I repeated in the same manner. "how long have you guys been together?" he decided to break the awkward silence with an awkward question "uhm around 6 months continuously but I've known her for a far more longer time" I replied and then asked him "and you guys? How long have you been friends?" Travis shifted his weight to his other leg and lifted a shoulder "I've known her since we were kids...we used to hang out all the time before she moved here..." he replied and I felt a little insecure but tried my best not to show it and succeeded quite nicely. "oh that's cool..." I said with a sigh, stuffing my hands in pockets uncomfortably, there was that awkward silence again only to be broken a few minutes later by Miley's sneakers squeaking as she ran down the stairs. "So let's go?" she asked excitedly.

Miley's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Jake then at Travis and slid myself in between the two boys; I could feel the awkwardness between them so I decided to strike a conversation "so where do you guys want to eat?" I asked excitedly "anywhere's fine with me" Travis replied "I'm thinking Roman's is suited for this occasion" Jake replied and I looked at him._ Roman's was the place where a lot of our special dates happen; it was where our first date was, where we had our infamous friendship-dinner, where we made up after I broke up with him and where our 1__st__ and all of our monthsaries took place; I'll always forgot the name of the place but Jake always reminded me until I finally remembered. Roman's_. "What occasion?" I asked Jake in fake curiosity. "Well, this is the first time I've met anyone from your childhood...I want to hear some stories...I'm sure Travis has some right Travis?" Jake turned to Travis who was tossing on his jacket.

"Stories about Miley? I have so much I wouldn't know where to begin" he laughed and so did Jake; I didn't know if Jake was just playing nice or was actually being nice but whatever he's playing at I wished he'd stay in character even only until Travis was gone. "I'll call in a reservation" Jake said as he turned off the alarm of his car, Travis opened the car door for me while Jake was dialing the restaurant's number "thanks" I said politely and got into the passenger's side. "Not a problem" Travis shrugged and jumped into the backseat. "I uh...yeah...this is Jake Ryan...I'd like to reserve a table for 3 tonight...we're on our way...thanks...bye" with that he hung up and got into the driver's seat. _Jake always had this charm that wouldn't let other people say no to him; it was odd really._

Travis' POV

-------------------------------------------------------------

I knew I shouldn't have opened the car door for Miley since she had her boyfriend here but I was just used to doing things for her, that opening any door for her was natural for me. At the side of my eye I saw Jake glaring at me and so I quickly muttered a "not a problem" to Miley and jumped into the backseat of the car; I didn't want to step on Jake's toes or anything...I knew he was Miley's boyfriend now and I had to remind myself that I should back away and let him do what boyfriend's are supposed to do for their girlfriends, I had to remind myself that Miley was Already gone from my life.

"So Travis I still have to help you with that clothes picking later for your College thingy tomorrow so you better not sleep on me" Miley turned to me and I smirked "yeah sure...so how about you guys? When are you going to start your college hunt?" I asked. "Colleges come to me...all I have to do is pick..." Jake replied not taking his eyes off the road. "Well for me I already am dead set to going to Julliard next year" Miley shrugged. "Dead set meaning...she has yet to submit an application and is planning to fail her music class" Jake added and Miley hit his arm playfully.

"Please don't tell me that's true" I looked at Miley in shock. "It's only half-true...I'm still thinking about it..." she said with an embarrassed smile and I shook my head condescendingly but preferred not to say anything because Jake might take it the wrong way and I didn't want to cause any trouble. "that's the same thing Jackson did when he heard about the exam too...I get it guys...I should really think about this...I'm risking a lot if I sing and if I don't I'm losing a lot of things and I'm letting the people I love down but I've got to think about it" she said.

Jake's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I half-expected Travis to say something comforting since he already made a daring move by opening the door for Miley when he knew I'd do it too but when he remained silent I actually felt a little better; the guy knew his place and I respect that. "we still have around 3 weeks and a few days until the exam...take the few days to think about it" I told her; I didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do but this Music Exam was a must. "Yeah yeah...as long as you don't bring it up anymore tonight...we should be having fun...bonding..." Miley shrugged and I sighed. "Yeah okay I know" I rolled my eyes.

We arrived at the restaurant and we got out as soon as the valet parking guy came to my aid, I tossed him my keys which he caught quite nicely "have a nice evening Mr. Ryan" he told me and I smirked "you too Johnny" I told him and headed towards Miley and Travis who was just outside the entrance. "Let's go" I smiled taking Miley's hand in mine. "Come on Travis...you're going to love this place!" Miley took Travis' arm and tugging him to follow us. "We set up a new table just to fit you in tonight Mr. Ryan...Good evening Ms. Stewart" Mike the Maitre D' who I befriended told me and I smiled politely "Thanks Mike...I just had to treat my girlfriend's childhood friend to a quality dinner and I knew this was the place" I replied. "I'm glad to hear that! You can Call me Mike...If you have any problems in this restaurant all you have to do is call me" he said to Travis putting out a hand. "I'm uh...Travis...Travis Brody" he shook Mike's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Brody" Mike said before leading us to a secluded but still dazzling booth at the corner of the restaurant and sat us down. "Awesome Episode Last night Mr. Ryan...I must say...My 6 year Son loved it....I mean I loved it too...Especially when you said that line...what was the line?" Mike had a tendency to be uber cheerful and I couldn't help but smile and at the corner of my eye I saw Miley and Travis hiding their smiles. "Oh the...Dude, I slayed you once...don't make me slay you again" I said the line uninterestedly since saying it around 60 million times takes the scariness of the line. "That's it!" Mike shouted but then cleared his throat when people started to look our way. "I uhm...I'm going to get the waiter" he said before hurrying off.


	8. Dinner Conversations

Chapter 8: Dinner Conversations

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda short I just thought I should give you an update today...I might be posting a couple of chapters tomorrow to make up for the days I wont be able to update because I'll be starting school...I dunno if I should still continue to write... Maybe If I get lots of story alerts and/or reviews from the people who read my stuff I'd definitely squeeze updating to my schedule...**

Jake's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked over at the menu again and sighed quietly, it had been quite a silent few minutes for me while Travis was telling some story about how he and Miley went to some pond for a swim only to get poisoned by some poisoned plant; Miley was laughing along while I had to force to laugh. _I guess the story would be a lot funnier if it didn't come from Travis and that it didn't happen to Travis when he was with my girlfriend...I know I said I'd respect him but he' making it pretty hard and I was the jealous type even though no one knew about it...It was my secret trait. _"What would you like to have tonight sir?" The young waitress asked me and I glanced at the menu again for the hundredth time, skimming through it's pages"I'd like to have some Calamari Fritti, Angel Hair pasta in Marinara Sauce and a Regular Dr. Pepper" I said then turned to Miley who had stopped laughing and was now looking at her menu "uhm a Turkey Club Salad, Chicken Piccata and Iced tea please" the waitress took note of Miley's order then turned to Travis "and for you sir?" she asked.

Travis looked like a deer in headlights just then and as much as I didn't want to be mean I couldn't help but feel alittle amused. "you should try their Italian Fries as your appetizer Travis it tastes awesome" I suggested, I promised to be nice so I will be, Miley smiled gratefully at me as if she was thanking me for not taking that as a chance to belittle Travis, I didn't play like that...Travis hasn't done anything to annoy me so I'll be cool. "Oh alright cool...I'll have that and a Coke" he said. "what about your main course?" the waitress tilted her head to the side and it was Miley's turn to help Travis "which do you prefer pork or chicken?" she asked and Travis replied "chicken but I uh...I'd like to try out your pasta" "Chicken Fra Diavolo is Chicken breast pieces in a Spicy Marinara sauce tossed with Pasta..." Miley told him and Travis nodded "I'll have that then..." Travis closed his menu.

The waitress mumbled some things then left us "boy, this place looks really fancy and half of the things in that menu are words I couldn't even pronounce...how do you guys get used to this?" Travis said and Miley laughed "This is Jake's favorite place...I haven't gotten used to it myself" she said and I smirked "what? The food here's awesome and it's really private which means no paparazzi" I said and Miley shook her head.

Travis' POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt alittle embarrassed that I didn't know anything about Italian food but was actually quite glad that Jake helped me through the appetizer part and Miley the main course part, they were really good together...I could see that they cared for other very much since I could see it in their eyes. _I wondered if Miley saw in my eyes how much I cared about her too. Jake was the perfect guy he had the looks, the personality, the talent, the money and the fame and I knew I had nothing against him and that was why I wouldn't even try._ "So how's grandma's farm?" Miley turned to me and I smiled recalling some stories "well it's great...blue jeans is getting pretty big--" Jake cut me off "Blue Jeans?" he asked curiously. "He's my horse...Travis took care of him when he worked for my grandma" Miley replied "I actually am still working there every weekends" I answered.

Jake coaxed me to continue and I obliged "your grandmother actually asked me to give you guys some things it's still in my bag so I'll give it out later...as for the rest of the farm it's as awesome as it was before you left" I answered with a smirk. "you forgot to tell me about the chicken coop" Miley looked at me curiously and my face suddenly lit up "oh it's still very stunning as you left it...chickens love hanging out there" I pulled out the picture of the coop with Miley standing in front of it and handed it to Miley, I always had that in my wallet. Jake raised his eyebrow "tell me more about this chicken coop" I turned to Miley who's face suddenly changed as if forgetting not to talk about personal things. "I uhm...Miley helped me build it" of course that wasn't the whole truth but I the whole truth might just get Miley into trouble.

Miley's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I uhm...Miley helped me build it" Travis told Jake who looked a little unconvinced, I should tell him the whole truth, I didn't want to hide anything from Jake. "Travis was building the coop when I arrived at Crowley...I helped him build it at first and then when things got out of hand I built the coop by myself as an apology to Travis" I sighed and Jake's face suddenly shifted and I couldn't tell what he was feeling though I had a hunch. "Wow...I didn't think you could build such a good structure...you could be an architect if you weren't already a pop star!" Jake smiled at me and I did too...I was happy that he was happy for me. "It's not that hard...all I had to do was paint the walls and get the inside of the coop done" I answered modestly.

"you should see the inside of the coop Jake...it's like a hotel for chickens" Travis smiled and I was relieved that Jake did too "Miley you should tour me when you bring me to meet your grandmother" Jake laughed and I hit him playfully "what makes you think I'll bring you to my childhood home?" I raised my eyebrow and he smiled "I just have a gut feeling" he joked and I smirked before turning to Travis, I didn't want to make him feel like the third wheel or anything.

"So how are you liking Malibu?" I asked and he shrugged "I've only been here for a day but I actually miss Crowley already...it's just the only trees I see here are the coconut trees in your beach" he replied. "Yeah I really miss Crowley's trees too...I missed climbing them and I also miss that it isn't as hot as Malibu" I replied. "I haven't been to Crowley but if you say there are a lot of trees I'm thinking I'm going to like the place" Jake shrugged making Travis and I laugh.


	9. Games That Play Us

Chapter 9: Games That Play Us ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**A/N: So Finally I am back! I survived my first week of college without a scratch and so I decided to celebrate by giving you guys updates! I'd appreciate some more reviews and in return I'll update more often…hehe hope you like this Chapter!**

Jake's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dinner I dropped of Miley and –grudgingly—Travis at the Stewart home. The Dinner consisted mostly of awkward silences, half-hearted laughs and Travis giving Miley one of those secret but meaningful glances that I noticed very well; when a guy stares at your girlfriend practically all night long it's pretty obvious that he has feelings for her. "You want to come in?" Miley asked when I opened her car door for her. Travis jumped out of the car almost instantly and I sighed. "I'd love too but I promised Haley I'll be home early to try on some of her newest designed clothes and I kinda owed her so yeah…have fun…" I smiled and kissed her for a quick moment "aww! I'd love to see you model your sister's clothes but unfortunately I have to help Travis with his" shrugged and I raised my eyebrow sarcastically "I hope that isn't what it sounds like" she hit me on the shoulder "Okay Jake…you gotta turn off that jealousy button in your head now…" "So I'm Jealous…that's what boyfriends do" I sighed and she rolled her eyes "lately that's all you seem to do…" she seemed a little annoyed so I just decided to let it go "look I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed right now…I'll call you when I get home" I sighed and began to head for my car not waiting for Miley's answer.

"Jake wait!" I was surprised to hear that it wasn't Miley's voice calling out to me but Travis' and it made me turn to face him. "Did you forget something in the car or what?" I raised my eyebrow, I thought he had already gone inside. "Uh No…Actually I just wanted to talk to you if you have time" I stuffed my hands deep in my pockets and thought about it for a while "I uh…sure..." I'm sure Haley wouldn't mind if I be late if she hears this excuse. He seemed agitated and uncertain of how to start his sentence so I decided to start it for him "this is about Miley…" there I said it and he seemed to inhale as if agreeing "You still love her…" I said it as if I was sure and he nodded "Look Jake…I'm not going to do anything about it, I know she loves you and I'm not even going near that" he raised his hands up as if surrendering and I shook my head "so why did you tell me?" I crossed my arms over my chest

"Because…I wanted to warn you…if you don't treat her like I would've…I'll be here" his voice hint a lot of arrogance and I tried my best to stop myself from knocking this guy out cold, who does he think he is? "Look Travis…you'll just get tired of waiting because you'll never find anything wrong with how I treat Miley…now I'm warning you…if you do anything…anything stupid to my girlfriend…I'll let my fists do the talking" I glared at him and he smirked a little "Like I said Jake I'm not going near what you and Miley have right now…I'll play fair…" with that he began to walk back to the house. "This isn't a game Travis!" I called out but he had disappeared into the house.

Miley's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at the deck when I heard voices that I knew belonged to Travis and Jake so I decided to eavesdrop and hide behind the tanning chaise. "This is about Miley…" I heard Jake say firmly and my heart skipped a beat. About me? What did I do? Travis was silent and Jake spoke again "you still love her…" I covered my mouth just then and hoped to God Travis would say no "Look Jake…I'm not going to do anything about it, I know she loves you and I'm not even going near that" Crap, that wasn't the no…I wanted to hear. I mean it's not that I don't love Travis because I do…but all that Romantic love is gone now and had now only become brotherly love, now this is going to be awkward. They began to argue but their voices had grown more silent and I could barely hear anything until Jake shouted "This isn't a game Travis!" and a few minutes later Jake's car speeding off, then the next thing I knew I was face to face with Travis when I opened the door to go inside.

"Uhm…Hey Travis what's up?" I tried to smile and he did too. "What are you doing here?" he asked and I backed away "Needed some air…where have you been?" I decided to play dumb hoping Travis would do the same, I didn't want to feel awkward around him, he was one of my best friends. "I uh had to get some air…" thank goodness he was playing along, I rubbed the back of my neck and pushed past him to enter the house just in time for my Dad to show up sporting his fake mustache again "Hey Dad!" I smiled and gave him a hug. "Hey Darlin' I hope you two already ate because I only bought this pie for myself" he raised a box he held in his hand and proceeded to put in it inside the fridge. "Listen Travis…My Dad can help you pick your clothes…he might have a bad taste for mustaches but he has an okay fashion sense…I just uh have some homework to do" I began to head upstairs when my dad stopped me. "Wait…you got this Mail this morning…It's important" he took a white envelope from the top of the fridge and handed it to me. _Julliard School Of Arts_, the envelope said.

My heart started to pound. _THUD,THUD,THUD_. I raced up to my room as fast as the two men in the room could blink, the next thing I knew I was in my room seated on my bed with my future on my hands. My heart was pounding like crazy that it actually hurt my chest.

_**To Ms. Miley Ray Stewart,**_

_**Greetings! We Have Sent You This Mail To Inform you that You have been chosen as One of the few graduating senior students to Audition for a scholarship spot in Julliard School of Music. In this Audition you will showcase your talent to a panel composed of The School's Director, Administrator, School Officers and an Alumnus from Julliard. You have been well recommended by one of the school's most treasured Alumni and so we had to put you on our Chosen List. We will call you for further information as to when the schedule of your Audition will be and We hope for you to make it into one of the most prestigious Art Schools in the country.**_

I think the letter went something like that if I read it clearly, it was like a blur to me and the letters just appeared to be like squiggly lines but I screamed completely overjoyed and the whole world probably heard me do so too I had cover my mouth in embarrassment and let myself fall into my bed shrieking and laughing excitedly but this time a little more discreetly_. I was sure of who the Alumnus who recommended me was. I know of only one person from Julliard who knows me and that's Jake's Mom; Elizabeth so it had to be her; I had to thank her when she comes back from her vacation –slash- retreat in Alaska…_

I excitedly dialed Jake's number forgetting our prior disagreement and his awkward talk with Travis a while back, I just wanted to share with him the good news, there were a few rings…maybe 5 until the line dropped dead as if he rejected my call "I can't believe Jake still hasn't learned that the green button meant answer and the red meant hang up" I smiled remembering the time I had to teach him about the green and red button…for a celebrity he was sure a dummy when it came to cell phones. I punched in his numbers again but this time it was a female automated voice who spoke and it told me that Jake had turn off his phone. _Wait, please don't tell me he's mad at me…_


	10. Rooftops and Invitations

Chapter 10: Rooftops and Invitations

**A/N: This is my second chapter of the day…Maybe I'll write a Third One If my brain is still functioning by then LoL The Title of this chapter is from a Dashboard Confessional Song so it isn't mine LoL! Please Leave Me Reviews!!!! I love hearing what you guys Think!**

Jake's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------

I heard my phone ring a few times as soon as I got into my house, I checked the caller ID to see that it was Miley. "Jake! You finally decided to show!" I heard Haley yell annoyingly from the living room. The Only Thing That Could Annoy My Sister was Tardiness, which always gets on her nerves. I decided to reject the call from Miley for now seeing as I didn't have anything to say to her right now and I since I was still kinda pissed at Travis that I knew she was with right now.

"Please Don't tell me you forgot that you had to help me" Haley was seated on the couch, I looked out the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the backyard to find a small stage and a bunch of empty seats around it, it seemed as if a small fashion show had took place in it. "I'm late…I'm sorry" I muttered and she shook her head "No I knew you were going to be late…you said you'd arrive 15 minutes before the show ended but you never came" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry Hales…It's just that I had this talk with Travis and it just annoyed the hell out of me that I've been distracted the whole way here" I explained and that was when her face softened.

"Travis? Who's he?" she asked cocking her head to the side and coaxing me to come sit with her "Miley's Ex boyfriend…he's living with the Stewarts for a few weeks" I grumbled "ohh…so you're jealous?" she raised her eyebrow and I turned to her "I am Jealous especially now that I know that he's waiting for me to give her up" she snorted a laugh and I glared at her "Look I'm sorry bro it's just that when I think everything's running smoothly with you two…you guys find yourselves in a problem once again" I smiled at her sarcastically "It's a sign from the heavens that we're doomed" I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh Crap Jake…don't give me that hippy sign crap…things happen to you because you make it happen not because the cosmos are giving you hints" she flicked the back of my head.

"you're probably right…" I nodded leaning my head back on the couch and she let out a laugh "Look Jake one thing you should know about me is that I'm always right especially when it's about problems of the heart..." and it was true, I could always count on Haley when it came to romance or any of the things that I was always embarrassed to talk about with other people who didn't have the same blood as mine. "watch your head there Hales it's getting pretty bloated" I semi-joked. _being a little bit Egotistical runs in the family…It's like a trait passed on to generations._

Miley's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey Wakey Miley-doodles!" Lilly called to me cheekily and shook me awake the next morning and I groaned before rolling over to see her seated on the foot of my bed "what time is it?" I grumbled my eyes still closed. "It's time to get your lazy butt of off the bed and take a shower…we're going to be late!" she smiled and I shook my head. "then I'll be late…I thought you were riding with Oliver…" she snorted a laugh and shook me again "We are…You still don't have a car don't you remember? You Texted me last night that you were riding with us" that was when I sat up, I completely forgot that I agreed to lend my car to Jackson. "Finally got your attention" Lilly smiled triumphantly and I got off my bed and headed for the shower.

~ Oliver's Car ~

After an awkward breakfast with Travis, I quickly took my chance to leave the house and jumped into Oliver's car before the boy could even reach the driver's side. I didn't want to blurt out that I knew that Travis still had feelings for me. That's kinda self-assured wasn't it? And I knew that I always had that tendency to blurt out the things that I didn't want to blurt out, it was a curse. "so what's up with you Miles? Where's Jake?" Oliver asked not taking his eyes off the road, _everyone who knew Oliver knew the only thing he was serious about was driving and it was pretty much a relief, Jake was always used to drive like a racecar driver._

"well Jake hasn't answered any of my calls since last night after he had a talk with Travis who apparently still has feelings for me" I was blunt but they were used to that so it wasn't a problem. "Travis still has feelings for you and he told Jake?! Wow…" Lilly muttered in shock and I nodded "I heard them talking last night…I just…I don't know why Jake's angry about that…it's not like I have feelings for Travis too" I had closed my eyes while talking, I was still pretty tired. "Well talk to him at school…Jake was probably just busy last night…didn't his sister have that fashion show?" Lilly asked and I nodded "yeah I guess so…and oh yeah I forgot to tell you something!" my features quickly brightened. "what's that?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I just received this letter from Julliard last night…I was given an Audition for a scholarship!" I smiled and Lilly who sat beside me hugged me excitedly "does that mean you're really really good that the school actually recommended you?" Oliver tilted his head to the side and Lilly hushed him making me laugh "No, it's okay…I was actually recommended by Jake's mom…" "Jake's mom? I didn't know she studied there,,," Lilly raised her eyebrow "I didn't even know she had a talent" Oliver added and I flicked a ball of paper that I had forgot to throw from my backpack to his head.

"Hey! Driving over here…do you want us to crash?!" he turned to us for a little while before setting his eyes back on the road. "that's what you get for being a doughnut Oliver…" I said and turned back to the window to watch the buildings that we were passing. "so that means you really have to pass that music exam now…seeing as you need a good grade" Lilly looked at me and I took some air in, I didn't even think of that until now. "I actually was dead set on doing the exam even before the letter…I figured that I managed to hide my secret for some time now and who knows the people might not even recognize me right?" I looked at her and she looked at me completely puzzled "You take credit for what we've been telling you the whole time!?" Oliver shouted from the front and I gave him a look.

~School~

"so…we'll leave you to find your prince charming and tell him the good news…we'll see you later" Lilly hugged me before she disappeared to the corridors with Oliver, I made my way towards my locker only to find a rose taped to its door, I looked around but Jake wasn't anywhere near it so I took it out and took in some of the sweet rose smell. "I heard about Julliard congratulations" the voice belonged to someone I knew was going to appear beside me any minute so I smiled "you…why have you been rejecting my calls? And how did you know about Julliard?" I raised my eyebrow "wait don't tell me your mom told you?" Jake looked at me his eyebrows raised. "I uh…received a good scolding from Haley for not showing to her show last night…and I heard the school thing from your dad when I went to pick you up this morning…he said I missed you by a few minutes and why would I hear it from my mom? Did you tell her already?" he shrugged. "No…I thought she recommended me…" I muttered. "Oh…maybe she did…I haven't talked to her yet" Jake shrugged.

I fell silent for a few minutes waiting for him to mention anything about his talk with Travis but he just opened his own locker which was beside mine and began to pull out his own books. So he's really not going to tell me about that talk he had last night? Didn't I deserve to know? "So…anything interesting happen to you last night asides from receiving Haley's rage?" I decided to ask and he looked at me for a while and shook his head "I got lost a few times on the way home…it was pretty hilarious" he laughed and my face fell. _So he decided to shut his mouth for once…Lucky Me…_I rolled my eyes.


	11. Fifteen

Chapter 11: fifteen

**A/N: Hey All! I am back again writing another chapter for this week…I'll most probably be updating on Wednesday if I'm not too busy…anyway continue supporting my fan fiction and you guys rock! Please leave me reviews!**

Jake's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------

I missed being fifteen…everything was much simpler back then, I was an egomaniac TV star who was in love with a simple girl named Miley Stewart; We had no worries…no complicated ex-boyfriends, not too busy scheds, and no fear of what the future may bring but with me now being Eighteen I had to face the music, I had to make choices, I had to think about consequences, I had to think about the future...I was entering adulthood and in adulthood I don't get to have what I want just cause I wanted it, I had to fight for what I wanted. I turned my head to Miley who sat beside me during Calculus and sighed, she had matured so much over the past few years, she became independent, analytical, joyful, and was just a lover of life but I didn't know if she was happy, I wasn't sure if I made her _happy._

"Jake? Hell-o!" Miley waved her hand across my face causing me to shake my thoughts away and refocus on her; she was smiling and had a questioning look on her face. "What?" I whispered and she motioned to Ms. Floure who had her arms crossed and her shoes tapping on the marbled floor. "Are you ready to listen now Mr. Ryan?" she asked me and I nodded, causing the class to erupt in laughter and that included Miley. "Are you okay?" Miley asked me in a whisper and I nodded again "just got alittle side tracked…" I whispered back, "about your talk with Travis last night?" she asked me and it made my eyebrows shoot up in surprise and my jaw drop. "yeah I overheard you guys…I wasn't going to say anything about it and wait for any of you two to tell me but clearly that's not happening" she whispered before retreating back to her former position, leaving me stunned.

After class I chased after Miley in the corridor since she disappeared in the classroom as soon as the bell rang. I saw her with Lilly laughing at the courtyard and decided to walk over "I'll see you later Miles" Lilly smiled at her bestfriend one last time and got up "bye Jakers!" she patted my shoulder and scurried off. "Nice of you to come join me Jake-kins" Miley smiled at me and I sighed "you gotta stop eavesdropping on people Miles" I said in a serious manner and sat down beside her, I was quite thankful that people started getting used to me being here and it meant that I could go anywhere without being mobbed.

"Technically I didn't mean to eavesdrop…It just so happened that I was there when you guys started talking about me in a loud manner…" she replied and I just rolled my eyes "you couldn't just leave us to talk in private?" I asked and she smiled sheepishly "It was about me so you had to expect I wanted to know what it was about" she pouted and I smiled at her. "you are unbelievable you know that?" she smiled slyly and lifted a shoulder "I know" she said.

Miley's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you still love him?" Jake's smile suddenly faded when he asked me that and so did mine, did I love still love Travis? Of course I do…we grew up together but like I said before my love for Travis would never equal the love I have for Jake but I didn't know if Jake would take that answer as a positive or a negative one, so I had to think twice before I say it. "well do you?" he asked me again and I cleared my throat. "I do love Travis Jake --" he cut me off by almost choking "I shouldn't have asked then" he looked down but I put a hand over his "I love him as a friend…Jake…We grew up together but it doesn't mean I'd choose him over you…we have more history and I love you and I wouldn't jeopardize that" I said that as sincerely as I could and it made Jake smile a little.

"I'm afraid you're just saying that to make me feel better" he semi-joked and I hit his arm playfully "I try to be romantic and you keep on turning it into a joke!" I pouted "Ms. Stewart…Mr. Ryan…why am I not surprised to see you two here alone?" It was Mr. Keys in his well pressed suit and grim reaper grin. How can someone so ruggedly handsome be so frightening at the same time? "Mr. Keys…I'm not surprised to see you here either…did you need anything?" Jake decided to play it cool and slowly scoot away from me.

"Yes…I needed to know if you two decided which you would want more…an F or a D…" he said sarcastically and Jake turned to me as if telling me it was my turn to speak "we'd prefer an A…" I said with a shrug. "so you finally decided to sing did you?" he smirked and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I uh did…" I shrugged and Jake looked at me in surprise; I knew I forgot to tell him about that. "hope you mean that you'd sing better than you did during the first day of class…" he patted my head and headed off.

"please don't tell me you're singing like that" Jake looked at me curiously and I shook my head "No Jake…we're singing how we could sing…we're not faking anything" I smiled and he did too "Good…because you're Miley Stewart…and that voice of yours should be recognized as yours and not as Hannah Montana's" Jake said confidently "oh I'm not telling them I'm Hannah Montana I'm just hoping they wouldn't recognize me…I'm taking a risk" I shrugged and Jake sighed. "alright…here's to hoping…" he shook his head. "Jake…I just need you to do me alittle favor" I looked at him and he nodded "depends on what it is Miles" "just take it easy with Travis…he's been my good friend since I was a child and I don't want to lose him as a friend" "Look Miley, I've been taking it easy with him eversince he got here…I'll still play nice as long as he keeps his distance" Jake looked at me seriously and I felt my cheeks burn, he was actually showing his jealous side, that was really cute of him to do that. "I'll talk to Travis…I'll smoothen this whole thing up then we could begin practice for our final exams…we need a good song" I kissed his cheek and headed off.


	12. Conversations

Chapter 12: Conversations

**A/N: Thank you all for Reviewing and Adding me in your favorite story and Story Alert Lists…you guys rock and so I decided to write a new chapter! I hope you guys like it….I'll most likely be updating again so better watch out for that too….So Sorry that It took long before I could update again I was supposed to update 3 days ago but wouldn't let me sign in and kept giving me error messages…I can't believe I even got into the site today…**

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When I entered the house I saw Travis seated on the couch quietly watching the discovery channel's feature about fishes; typical Travis, such the nature lover. "Why am I not surprised to see you watching that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on the doorframe, my messenger bag hanging from my shoulder. Travis turned to me and smirked "I like watching the fishes…what are you doing here early? And without Jake…whatta surprise…" he said the thing about Jake dryly making me sigh.

"look Travis we have to talk" I told him straightening my stance and crossing my arms over my chest "okay okay…I'm sorry for talking about Jake in such an unconcerned manner" he said but I shook my head "I heard about your talk with Jake last night…" I said and he looked at me in surprise. "ohh…about that…" he got up and turned off the TV while I placed my bag down and walked towards the Piano and took a seat down.

"Travis…." I started but he cut me off "I know Miley…you don't love me anymore…I deserve it…I was stupid to let you go, Miley if I could just turn back time I would turn it back to when you were still mine…" he looked at me and I looked down I couldn't look him in the eyes after that "Travis…" I repeated but let it fade "tell me something Miles? Do you really love him do you _really_?" he asked me and I felt offended; _how could he ask me that question?!_

"Travis how could you ask me that?" I looked at him and he shrugged "it's a simple question Miley…do you love him?" I stood up this time, my jaw dropped in utter shock "O-of course I do Travis…I've chosen Jake over some guy before and even though it would hurt me I could choose him over you too if you made me…" I wasn't sure of that really, it just came out like word vomit. Travis walked towards me slowly and I backed away until my back hit the glass door behind me. "don't take one more step…" I warned him but he took one more step and I slapped him. "I'm sorry Travis…I— didn't mean to" he nodded and took a step back "Miley I love you…and I'll do whatever it takes to make you realize that you feel the same way about me too" he told me sincerely

_That was when Jake walked in…._

"Miley?" he asked him as he turned his gaze at Travis who had a hand on his face. "Jake Hi!" I said and Travis turned to Jake with a surprised look. "what's going on here?" Jake quickly rushed to my side and hid me behind him, eyes set on Travis who stepped back "Jake It's nothing…" I muttered putting a hand on his shoulder "We were just talking Jake…" Travis told him and that was when Jake released a punch which hit Travis square in the face. "Oh my gosh, Jake!" I yelped quickly pulling my boyfriend away to a recovering Travis who was on the floor a hand on his jaw. "Travis are you alright?" I asked worriedly helping Travis up. "I'm fine…" Travis sighed and stretched his jaw.

"I've had enough of you Travis…" Jake glared at Travis and I sighed "Jake please relax…" I told him but Jake turned to me angrily. "you should kick this guy out…" he told me and I shook my head "there's no reason to do so…I wouldn't do that…Travis is a friend" I told Jake.

Jake's POV

------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Miley in surprise then at Travis who seemed to smile at this, Dang, I wanted to punch this guy again! "He was advancing on you…I did what a normal boyfriend would do…" I told her but she shook her head "he wasn't advancing on me…Jake please just let us talk…I'll call you later" Miley looked at me apologetically but I shook my head.

"No, you know what? If you're not kicking this loser out then don't bother calling me…" I let my emotions get the best of me and began to make my way to the door, Miley stopping me as soon as I was inches away from the exit. "Jake come on don't be like that…Travis is an ass…" I told her and tugged my arm away. "Jake you're the one who's being an ass…" Travis told me and I glared at him venomously "do you seriously want me to kick a friend out of the house just because you're jealous of him? Because that's beyond not being fair!" Miley yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No Miley…that is fair…It's either me or Travis…take your pick" I said my arms over my chest. Miley looked at me then at Travis as if she was mentally debating with herself and when a minute passed and she didn't move, I began to move and head towards the door "I'll ask Mr. Keys for a new partner tomorrow…goodbye Miley…you won Travis" I sighed and stormed out the door.

I was angry, upset and annoyed but I didn't know why I did that after trying so hard to win Miley back maybe because I was jealous, I was letting Travis get the best of me but I had too much Pride, I wanted Miley to follow me out that door, I wanted her to pick me over Travis but when she didn't come; I cast one last glance at the Stewart house then got into my car.

Travis' POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Jake walked out the door and suddenly felt really bad especially when I saw Miley's face tear up; I didn't mean to cause any trouble but I did and now Miley and Jake are suffering because of me but then again my bad side was actually quite happy especially now that they were in the roughs but I knew I shouldn't think that way, Miley was a friend and Jake was a good guy.

"Miley…I—I didn't mean to cause any--" Miley raised a hand up at me and shook her head "It's not your fault…" she said "Miley…of course it is…you know it is…I was trying to sabotage your relationship with Jake…" I told her but she just looked at me with those round brown eyes and sighed "Travis, you were just being frank…this isn't any of your fault…It's mine for acting recklessly" "Miley I told him I still loved you…I gave him insecurities…"

"Travis…" she sighed "Miley…I love you okay? I tried not to…I really really tried…but I just can't seem to stop and now I wonder about what you said awhile ago…you said you'd choose Jake over me in a heartbeat but you didn't…why is that?" I looked at her intently and she shook her head slightly "because Travis…you're my friend…a bestfriend for that matter and choosing someone over a bestfriend is easier said than done even if the one you're up against is someone who I love…Travis I didn't choose between you two because I still felt something between us…I just didn't want to pick between my bestfriend and my boyfriend even if I knew I had to…" she replied and I looked down. _There's to hoping_. "So there's really no chance with us? Even if --" she cut me off by saying "even if Jake decides he never wanted to be with me again…I'll still try with him…" I was impressed with her, she really has grown a lot. "Miley why are you so in love with someone who is as weird and obnoxious as Jake?" I asked and she smiled a little "because he's the best thing that has ever happened to me besides being Hannah…I know you'll find someone who makes you feel that way too…in time…but Travis it's not me…and I'm sorry" with that she walked outside, leaving me standing there dumbfounded.


	13. Here We Go Again

Chapter 13: Here We Go Again

**A/N: Hey again you guys! I decided to update again! I missed writing this fic. So much and I knew I owed you guys for giving me such great reviews and adding me in your favorite story lists! I hope you still continue reading and tell me if I should continue writing My Jiley Series or if you have any other requests! Love you guys!**

Lilly's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Miley who was seated on her chaise at the deck reading a magazine quietly, she called me a few hours ago and told me about what happened with her and Jake but as soon as I got here ready to give a comforting speech I saw her on the deck reading, there were no tears and I didn't know if she knew I was seated next to her or not.

"Miles…" I decided to cut the silence and she turned to me with those puppy dog eyes "what?" she asked me and I sighed "have you tried calling Jake?" I asked and Miley nodded "almost 323 times…." She said. "Miley this is all gonna pass…it was just a misunderstanding Jake's gonna understand" I explained and she shook her head "he sounded pretty pissed Lilly…I just don't understand why he made me choose a side…" "he walked in on you slapping Travis…he thought there was something that happened between you and Travis…he let his nerves get the best of him…he became the jealous boyfriend…that's how guys are sometimes Miley but once they calm down they'll realize how much of a jerk they were and they come running back to you…" Miley just sighed at my explanation "where's Travis anyway?" I asked. "I don't know…" Miley said gloomily and I put a hand on my forehead. "Come on Miles I'll drive you to Jake's…I'm sure he's just waiting for you to follow him there you know how much of a cliché guy he is…you two need to talk"

I tugged on Miley's arm a few times before she forced herself up and let me drag her towards Oliver's car which he let me borrow on the condition that I didn't do anything to "hurt" it. _Lately, I've started to think my boyfriend cared more about this car than me and it made me miss the times that he only had a bike as a vehicle_. "Lills thank you…everytime things happen between me and Jake you're always there to help me out and I really appreciate that" Miley told me and got into the passenger side "Miley we're best friends…I'm always here to help out…you're like a sister to me" I replied and then rushed to the Driver's side.

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I started to take a liking for watching the trees we passed by as Lilly drove Oliver's car. They just looked so at peace with the earth and they didn't just have the rough day that I had. I glance at my bestfriend who was on the phone with her boyfriend and I knew they were talking about the car especially when Lilly mentioned something about gear sticks…

We arrived at the Ryan's as the sun began to set and it was Haley who let us in "Jake's in the music room moping…Please don't tell me he let his jealousy get the best of him again…" she told me. "It was just a misunderstanding…can I see him?" I asked and Haley smiled warmly at me "of course Miles you know where to find him" she then turned to Lilly "come on Lilly I need someone to fit the new award dresses I made for Hannah and I think you'll be the perfect help" "Eep! That's what I've been waiting to hear" Lilly squealed excitedly and followed the older Ryan into her work room.

I took one deep sigh and turned to the doors that I knew led to the Ryan's gigantic music room. I knocked a few times and heard Jake yell "leave me alone Haley!" before I decided to enter the room peeping my head inside. I saw Jake holding a black electric guitar strumming 'For You I Will' by Teddy Geiger on it, he was pretty good and I was just utterly surprised that he could even play any instrument. "Wow…why didn't you ever tell me you could play the guitar?" I asked and he looked up at me as if I was the last person he'd want to come into that door. "You never asked…what are you doing here? Came to apologize?" he looked at me sternly and I felt like I dried swallowed a big pill and it was now stuck in my throat.

"Jake I'm not gonna apologize for not picking you over Travis the only crime I might've done is handle this whole situation wrong but you gotta know that he's been my bestfriend since I was three and he helped me through a lot of things wherein you weren't there…I couldn't just pick between you two…" I muttered and Jake got up and set aside the guitar he had. "So you came here to break up with me formally…" he concluded and I shook my head "of course not!" I sighed "Jake I love you…that is never ever gonna change I just ask you to trust me, I ask you to understand…" I looked him straight in the eye and he looked down not meeting my gaze "I might've been very jealous and it clouded my judgment but could you blame me? I heard a lot of things about Travis one of which is that you always hoped that one day he'd come back…hearing things like that it tends to shoot done a boyfriend's ego" I looked at Jake as if asking how he knew that and he looked at me sheepishly.

"you dropped this in my car the other day…I didn't know if it was intentional or not so I kept it" he handed me a paper and I looked over it, it was an entry in my diary all about how I missed Travis and hoped that one day he'd come and tell me I was the one which was dated 7 months ago, I always hated that pages kept falling from my diary when I leave it at home where it was left vulnerable to Jackson so I always brought it in my backpack. "Jake this was 7 months ago…I was still heartbroken that Travis broke up with me besides I didn't even know we'd be together like this again…" "I know…I just…I'm afraid that you'd realize it's Travis you want…"

"Jake…that wouldn't happen and even Travis knows that…when you walked in on us I was telling Travis about how much I love you and that I wasn't the girl for him…I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you on purpose because I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me too…Jake I love you" I sighed and Jake pulled me in a tight hug, he didn't have to say anything because I knew in my heart what he was trying to tell me. Jake wasn't the guy who'd pour everything he wanted to tell you in one conversation, he was really quiet especially when it came to feelings.

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's lookin' at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something Special_

_He's got something Special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me_

_Telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_


	14. Weekends

Chapter 14: Weekends

A/N: I decided to update once again…hope you guys are still reading! I'm planning on ending this story soon…so please tell me if I should still continue this series or if you wanted me to do something else….I love you guys for reviewing and adding me to your alerts list…I appreciate it and I'm sorry if it takes me a long time to update…it's just that school's really killing me these days…

Jake's POV

--------------------------------------------------------

Miley left the house after dinner that night, we didn't talk much but I think she knew that I was still alittle bummed at her so she decided to just stick with my sister that night but I did promise to drop by her house today so we could talk about our music project and also promised that I'd stay away from Travis. "If you come home crying telling me you and Miley broke up again…I'll break your legs…got that?" Haley told me when I rolled down the window of my car. "You know how drama follows us everywhere Hales…but don't worry I'll try my very best" I told her sarcastically.

"If Miley's brother won't beat the crap of you then I will" Haley walked towards my car and hit me in the head "go on before I permanently bruise your head" she told me and I patted her arm "later Hales…" I smiled at her and she backed away. "Tell me everything later got that?" she warned me and I shrugged "no thanks…that's kinda gay" I flashed her a grin and sped off.

I arrived at Miley's around lunch since I still had a few things to do at the studio but as soon as I got there I saw that Travis' car wasn't parked at its usual place and I smirked. "Jake!!!!" Miley appeared from the porch and hugged me as soon as I got out of the car. "Been waiting?" I smiled hopefully but she shook her head. "No not really" she smiled innocently at me and led me inside the house.

"Jake I heard about you and Travis….nice arm bro!" It was Jackson who was lounging on the couch watching TV before I had a chance to reply Mr. Stewart already threw a dinner roll at him then turned to me "Look Jake I like you but I don't tolerate violence in my home especially when it involves a family friend…got that?" I nodded "yes Mr. Stewart I'm sorry it won't happen again" I told him and he gave me a thumbs up.

"You told them about Travis?" I whispered into Miley's ear "Didn't have to…the mark you left on Travis' face did" Miley whispered back. "So where is Travis anyway?" I asked out loud this time and it was Jackson who answered "UCLA…he left as soon as he heard you were coming" I looked at Miley amusedly "did he really?" she rolled her eyes "I wouldn't say as soon as…he waited a few minutes" she said. "You better apologize to that boy Jake" Mr. Stewart warned me. "I will Mr. Stewart" I promised.

"So what do you plan on doing for Music?" Miley decided to change the subject "I dunno…depends on what you're doing for music" I smiled. "Yeah…what are you two planning on doing?" Mr. Stewart asked and I turned to Miley who answered "Nothing yet…" Miley shrugged.

"well what do you plan on doing after all that…?" Jackson sat up and looked at Miley. "stay in my room…and reminisce the good old days when I still had my double Identity…" she shrugged. "oh come on honey you're not even sure they'll even notice…" I told her. "besides…you Hannah Montana?" Miley's dad choked a laugh and it made Jackson and I laugh. "I highly doubt that'd be a believable story" Jackson added. "gee thanks guys…you're so supportive" Miley rolled her eyes.

Miley's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and I headed to the deck for some privacy, I wanted to hear Jake sing and I said this was the place for that. "You say this is a private place yet I see the people on the beach…" Jake rolled his eyes as I handed him my guitar. "You can see them but they couldn't hear you…come on Jake I need to see what I'm working with" I semi-joked and he gave me a look.

"No" he said flatly. "do it…" I told him. "make me" he smirked and sat down on one of the chaises while I stood at his feet with my arms over my chest tapping my foot on the wooden floor. "I do not sing Miley" he told me but I just stuck a tongue out at him. "of course you do..you can play the guitar cant you?"_ okay that kinda didn't make sense but whatever…_"and that makes sense how?" he asked me.

"I don't know…but it's supposed too!" I hit his arm playfully. "come on Miley…I didn't force you to sing when you didn't want to" he pleaded "but you knew I had the voice…I was Hannah Montana after all" I toned down at the part of Hannah Montana.

"I'm an actor…singing is not in my area of expertise" he tried to explain but I just put on a straight face "just sing…" I said and he laughed "alright…alright…" he put his hands up in surrender and took the guitar from me and grumbled. "Oh come one Jake…just one tiny song…" I smiled at him and he sighed.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you…" he pinched my cheek before he finally positioned to play the guitar. "and I love you" I told him before letting him finally play. He started to play 'your guardian angel' and I felt my heart skip a beat especially when I heard his singing voice for the very first time.

His voice was actually way better than I expected…his voice was flawless and I just wanted to swoon but I didn't want to be that kind of girl, I knew Jake already had enough of those as it is.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_and Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_and Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"you didn't tell me you could sing too!" I hit his arm playfully before he could finish the chorus. "ow! What? It just never came up…" he pouted and I rolled my eyes at him "like your guitar playing?" I asked and he smiled "nope…that I'm trying to hide forever…" he joked and I hit him again. "I hate you…" I joked. "oh come on you know you love me…" he smiled and so did I but I did so weakly. "I only love you because you're famous" I joked.


	15. Surprises!

**Chapter 15: Surprises.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Finally I decided to update this story…I know that I took forever to update this chappy and I'm really sorry…school's been killing me these past few weeks but I promise to update a few more chaps by the end of this month…who knows? I might even finish the story already! Anyway…Please Read and Leave me some reviews…hearing what you guys think of the story inspires me to write more chapters…so if you want to read some more of Songs in my pocket then please leave me some love! ****:D**

**Miley's POV**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Julliard Finally called to schedule my audition and they chose to give me a Saturday…Great, No reason to miss school next week. Jake Was kind enough to drive me and my dad to the Campus and came to watch me audition even if he was apparently not used to being ignored by other kids from the school. "Good Luck Honey!" My dad kissed my forehead as we entered the auditorium, near its stage were 4 judges whose faces were barely seen cause of their dimly colored shades.

"Go Get Them Miles" Jake gently squeezed my hand and then followed my dad to a seat at the back of the room where the other parents were leaving me to scurry off to where the other applicants were. "Hey You're Miley right?" a young brunette guy who looked like a walking metro sexual model asked in a rich Italian accent as I sat beside him, I decided to act friendly "uh yeah let me guess you're a fan of Jake Ryan?" I raised my eyebrow but he shook his head.

"not quite I just heard about you from them" he motioned to the girls beside him who were looking dreamily at Jake. "My Name's Pierre…" he put out his hand which I shook. "and you're guy friend? Does he go here?" he motioned to Jake who was looking at us with a grin. "My Boyfriend…Jake Ryan…He's an actor" I replied "ahh…" Pierre nodded.

"DiFiorre, Pierre" one of the judges called and Pierre got up a few seconds later. "Lo Vedero piu successivamente" he told me and I raised my eyebrow in confusion "huh?" I felt dumb. "I'll see you later" with that he headed off. Great, at least now I had a friend.

**Jake's POV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Around 15 exceptional applicants sang before the judges before it was Miley's turn to perform as my girlfriend walked up the stage I knew she was nervous, even from here I could see her shaking. There were only a handful of students in the auditorium now since almost everyone left already. "Ms. Stewart what are you singing for us today?" I knew that voice and knew Miley knew it too. "Mr. Keys?!" she almost shouted. "yes, I am the alumnus who recommended you here…I just came to watch you" he said and I gasped while Miley turned white. "how did you know I could sing?" Miley asked but Mr. Keys just shrugged "I didn't but if you couldn't sing you wouldn't have come here would you?" The man simply smiled.

**Travis' POV**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Travis how's Miley doing these days? You talked to her yet?" I knew I shouldn't have picked up the phone when I saw the familiar name on my caller ID. "We did and I even met her famous movie star boyfriend…you might've heard of him…Jake Ryan?" I sighed, shaking my head for a while. "The Actor? Holy Cow Son you're up against a brick wall there!" My dad yelled through the phone in surprise and I rolled my eyes.

"I know dad" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "why don't you just get out of malibu? Go back home?" he suggested and I thought about it for a while, I have been a pest at the Stewart home so it was a no brainer "I think I will dad…you're right I should stop trying to squeeze myself in some place where I don't belong…" I sighed.

**Miley's POV**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mr. Keys I never knew you were a Julliard Alumnus!" I said in astonishment as I walked with him to the nearest café to treat him to a cup of coffee while Jake drove my Daddy home before coming back to get me and bring me to dinner. The Audition went smoothly but I didn't know if I got in yet, I had to wait for a few days. It was amazing that no one recognize the voice I had except for maybe the judge from the student body but she kept quiet and I was thankful. "I went here before continuing off to another school to get my diploma in education" he explained. "Thank you Mr. Keys…for this opportunity I mean" I said earnestly and he smiled at me. "no problem Miley…you didn't fail me….though it still puzzles me to why you're hiding your talent like that….wouldn't you like to show Amber Addison what you have?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"don't you notice something odd with my voice?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow "well…it needs some work but generally it's flawless…" I sighed when he said that almost relieved that even the great Mr. Keys couldn't make out which Famous singer I had the same voice as but I guess Fate had a different plan for me.

_So you wanna be just like_

_So you wanna be just like_

_Think you wanna be just like me_

_Everybody's watching me_

_It's not as easy as it seems_

_To be a super super_

_To be super supergirl _

A girl who passed us by had Hannah's song as her ring tune which in a different case would make me flattered but at a time like this it just made me anxious and Mr. Keys seemed to catch on "you're Hannah Montana" he told me in shock, it was a good thing the hallway was already vacated when he said that. "Yes…Yes I am" I admitted. "so is this why you sing badly? To cover up who you really are?" he asked and I shrugged "Miley is who I really am but if you're speaking technically yes I am trying to hide my Hannah life…I just want to have a normal life" I sighed.

"In any case Miley…Hannah…Miley…I'm sorry but if you think this could get you special treatment from me you're mistaken….I am anything but an unjust teacher….I'm sorry" he shrugged. Why did I have the feeling that he was going to say that? And is it weird that I don't feel the slightest bit agitated that he said that?

**Jake's POV**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mr. Keys is a bully Miles" I told my girlfriend as we entered her house, Mr. Stewart had already been here 30 minutes ago and so I wanted to invite him to dinner too. "Actually Jake I'm quite relieved that he said that…I think fate's trying to tell me to come clean" she looked around when I didn't respond to what she said. "Dad?! Come on!" Miley yelled and that was when Jackson came barreling down the stairs "Dad's not home he drove back to Crowley with Travis…he wanted to apologize personally to the Brodys for what happened here" Jackson reported and I suddenly felt ashamed. "when are they coming back?" Miley asked. "Dad's coming home tomorrow…while Travis…" he trailed off before making the last part coherent. "he isn't coming back…he left his for you though…" Jackson handed Miley an envelope and I took a step back.

Travis left and I felt so guilty…I had a feeling that I was responsible for his leave and as much as I didn't want to feel anything for the guy I pitied him because I knew how it felt like to be out of someone's life even though I loved that person with my whole heart. That was how I felt when I came back to Malibu for Miley but even though I felt sorry for the guy I wasn't going to give Miley up…I loved her and no one's going to take that from me.

**Miley's POV**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat down and opened the envelope slowly and uncertainly…I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know why he left maybe because I don't wanna feel guilty…but even though I hadn't opened the letter yet it was like I already knew what was in it…and memorized it by heart. "Come on Jake…let's head to the beach you're helping me score some girls…" I heard Jackson tell Jake. "I uh…" Jake seemed uneasy to leave me here because he took such a long time to stutter a reply but finally agreed "sure Jackson…" with that my brother dragged my boyfriend out into the deck without bidding me goodbye. For a brief moment I wanted to yell for Jake to come back but finally decided against it I didn't want to drag him into something which I knew he didn't want to be a part of…he still didn't like Travis, I knew it.

_Miley,_

_I know you're still pretty upset with me and I'm sorry…I only did what I thought was best at that time but I didn't realize that what was good for me was ultimately bad for you and for our friendship….I guess I acted stupid because I was still in love with you and I know you don't feel the same way since you have Jake in your life now and the boy's really lucky to have you…I decided to return to Crowley to try to lessen the burden I put on your relationship with Jake…I just want you to be happy and just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what happens…I'll still be hoping that your road would lead back to mine again but if not then I'm still happy for you._

_Always,_

_Travis Brody_


	16. Eventually, all things have to end

Chapter 16: Eventually, All Things Have To End

**A/N: You might all be wondering why it took me so long to write this…I'm really sorry guys, I had a really bad case of writer's block and since this was near the end I didn't want to write something horrible after you all gave me such good reviews…I promise though that'd I'd finish this story today and hope you guys leave me reviews on whether you'd like me to write yet another sequel or even requests on what you'd like me to do next…thanks for reading! :D**

**Jake's POV**

I had just finished my sixth can of root beer when the girl I introduced to Jackson earlier pushed Miley's brother off the beach's railings sending him barreling down the white sands. _I warned him about showing his belly puppet but he just didn't listen. _"Hey Jakers!" it was Miley's blonde best friend coming to sit on my table with my own best friend Oliver walking behind her. "Where's Miley?" Oliver asked curiously and I shrugged. "Travis Left and decided to write her a letter…she's reading it right now…whoopdie doo!" I said the last part sarcastically and leaned back on the chair. "Oh please don't tell me you're still jealous Jake!" Lilly rolled her eyes and took my bucket of fries to her side and started to absent mindedly began to pick at it. "Excuse me…I am Jake Ryan and I -- " Oliver cut me off "Do get jealous" he told me and I rolled my eyes. "who wouldn't get jealous when a blonde well looking cowboy is batting his lashes at your girlfriend…" I admitted making them laugh.

"Miley loves you Jake…" Lilly shrugged and I nodded "I know and that's why I'm getting oh so guilty for making Travis leave…" I muttered. "yeah you were a real jerk making a nice guy like Travis leave" Lilly said sarcastically. "gee you do know how to make a guy feel better" I rolled my eyes taking my bucket of fries back. "It's really not a problem…" our heads turned to see who the conversation intruder was and when we did, we all smirked. "I swear Miley…you'd be the death of me….you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" I scolded her making my girlfriend roll her eyes. "sorry…I'd be sure to yodel next time I decide to join in a conversation" she replied sarcastically and sat beside me. "so got anything good to tell us?" Lilly leaned forward resting her arms on the desk eagerly.

"well there's this dog in China that --" Lilly cut me off with a death glare making Miley grin "there's really nothing to say…Travis left…end of story" she shrugged turning her attention to me who was now lost in deep thought "Jake are you alright?" she asked shaking me and I quickly shook off my thoughts "I'm fine…just feeling a little guilty is all…" I admitted while she put a comforting hand over mine and it made me laugh nervously. "you have nothing to feel guilty about Jake…Travis and I left everything on good terms…he might've left earlier than I expected but now I'm actually better…I feel better" she told me staring right into my eyes which I tried to dodge but couldn't.

"then in that case we should go out and Celebrate!" Oliver suggested and Lilly joined in by suggesting "I say we bowl…" Lilly laughed, despite everything that happened I was glad to have friends like Lilly and Oliver and an understanding girlfriend like Miley. "I say yes to that!" I smiled nudging Miley for her answer. "Let's Bowl" she raised a shoulder, a smirk highlighting her beautiful features. "I was going to suggest food but bowling sounds fun" Oliver shrugged making Miley and I laugh and Lilly hit his arm playfully "you always think about food" she pouted "Na-uh…sometimes I think about my car…" he reasoned and whack! Another hit on his shoulder.

**Miley's POV**

It had been a few days after Travis left Malibu and since then the house had been a lot more quiet and it made me uneasy especially without Jackson around but Jake had always been around to rehearse for our Music exam. We were actually pretty good despite the fact that we always get easily bored and decide to go watch a movie instead. Today though was a different story because today…my Julliard letter came in the mail. "sweetie here's the mail for you!" my dad disrupted Jake and I as we were fooling around with my guitar. I quickly got up and got the letter from him checking out the bold engraving of the school's name at the upper right hand side of the envelope.

I froze when I finished the letter while my dad and Jake were holding their breaths to see what I got. "I didn't get the scholarship…" I smirked turning to my dad's confused face. "then why are you smiling?" he asked. "because I still got in…" I said excitedly and I hugged him tightly and he laughed. "that's so great honey! I knew you could do it!" he let me go for Jake to hug and congratulate me. "I'm so proud of you Miles" Jake whispered in my ear before letting me go.

_Was this a sign? Did it mean that whatever happens in that auditorium when I perform for my music class I would be fine? I'm taking this as a sign from the heavens….they were telling me that I had nothing to be afraid of…they were telling me that even as Miley my dreams would become a reality…I didn't get that scholarship but that was fine, there was another person who needed it more than I did…the important thing was that I got in. I was good enough…even if I was just Miley Stewart._

~An Hour Later~

My dad easily whipped up my two best friends, Jackson and Jake's family and gotten us all into a chic restaurant in Malibu, he was actually spending a lot of money tonight and it was all because of me…so he wasn't a cheapskate after all… "You're gonna love my alma mater Miley…" Jake's mom smiled at me excitedly, the whole night she had been giving me advice on what to do once I got to Julliard.

"I'm sure I'm really gonna love it there Mrs. Ryan" I shrugged taking in a fork full of pasta. "I can't believe it Miley you're really gonna live your dreams!" Lilly squealed and I laughed "tell me about it…I'm getting everything I wanted…" I said with a huge smile. "I'm really happy for you Miles…you got everything going for you…" Oliver smiled putting out a hand for me to shake which I did. "I'm really just lucky" I shrugged.


	17. Life's A Show

Chapter 17: Life's A Show

**A/N: Finally I'm finished with this Fic!!! :D hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing this for you…please leave me reviews and tell me what you think…I hoped you like the ending too…do you guys think I should write a yet another sequel? Or maybe something new? If you have any requests please don't be shy and leave it on my reviews…you guys rock (( songs are If I didn't have you by Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso and Find Yourself In You by Miley Cyrus))**

**((BTW the Chapter title is from A song in A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Episode…ONCE MORE WITH FEELINGS))**

_Jake's POV_

Today was the big day…and Music was our first class…I looked at Miley who now sat beside me at the auditorium, a nervous look on her flawless features. I marveled at how she had enough courage not to run away from the room but I myself was nervous too…I never sang in front of an audience before. Miley was looking straight at the stage as if frozen on Ice and I turned to look at the audience who were mostly family members of the students. I saw my parents, my sister and her boyfriend Jared…I also saw Miley's Dad and her brother "Good morning class…today we're going to have our final exams in singing and I'm so excited…firstly I wanted to congratulate our own Miley Stewart for getting into Julliard Conservatory of Music…" everyone gasped in shock especially Amber and Ashley who was more confused than the rest of the class and it made me laugh silently."How the heck did Ms. Tone Deaf get in?!" Amber yelled in shock not caring if there were parents who heard her. "there are a lot of things you don't know about me" I heard Miley say in the most defined voice she could muster.

Mr. Keys decided to call guys by alphabetical order to sing with their partners. A went and gone then B….then C…then the next thing I knew it was O and Oliver Oken led her girlfriend up the stage. I leaned forward and I saw Miley go on the edge of her seat. People were still in shock from that news about Miley but they expected Lilly to fail. There is someone who needed to be embarrassed today and if it wasn't Miley…it was going to be Lilly and I feared for her.

_**If I were a rich man, with a million or two,  
I'd live in a penthouse, and a room with a view,  
And if I were handsome, well it can happen.  
Those dreams do come true,**_

I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you.  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you.  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have,

I wouldn't have nothin'.

For years I have envied, your grace and your charm. Everyone loves you, you know.

Yes, I know, I know, I know.

But I must admit,

Come on, admit it.

Big Guy you always come through.

Yes I do, I do, I do.

I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you.  
You and me together, that's how it should always be.  
One without the other, is gonna be nothin' to me, nothin' to me.

I was shocked, they were actually awesome and I saw Miley's Jaw drop in shock "well she did say I was going to be in for a surprise…" she told me and I laughed. "I guess the two of you decided to come out of your shells…" I smiled and she nodded "everybody's changing I guess…those who used to be stepped on are beginning to step up" I nodded at that. I had to admit that I couldn't believe Lilly had it in her to sing like that especially when I heard her sing a few months ago at Drama class.

**P**

**Q**

**R**

Ryan…

That was me…I looked at Miley who gulped as I offered her my hand which she took. We heard whispers from our classmates as we got up the stage and Miley headed for the microphone. "Hi before we sing I would just like to explain myself…I had been lying to everyone since I started studying here…you always thought I couldn't sing well that's not true…the only truth about me is that I'm really Miley Stewart, from Tennessee…and that I really suck at sports" People started to talk. "what are you talking about?!" Ashley yelled and I sighed taking a step beside Miley getting ready to shield her if something gets thrown…

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you so let me just show you…" she said and turned to me to get my guitar which I did, turning on the song we had been rehearsing for days now. I looked at her and she smiled at me and at that moment I knew, Miley was ready to come out of her cocoon and emerge as a butterfly. She wasn't going to show the world Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana….she was going to show them that Hannah Montana was Miley Stewart.

_I sang first taking a deep deep breath before I let out the first word.._

**She never thought that she would  
Get her second chance  
Running so far from all she's ever known  
Convinced she's lost all meaning  
Where did her dreams go  
Still she knew that there was something more**

Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear  


_Then It was Miley's turn to show the world._

**Don't let anyone tell you that your not strong enough  
Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
So come on and raise your voice  
And sing hey, heyyyahh**

**You'll find yourself in you**

Sometimes people tell you  
Be like me to fit in  
Do you know your identity is not in them

Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear

People gasped after the song finished, they whispered and some Froze in utter shock, the only people who seemed to be unfazed was My Family, Miley's Family, Our Friends and Mr. Keys who was smiling at us. "she's Hannah Montana!!!" Dandruff Danny broke the tension by yelling only to be followed by people who yelled in agreement. Amber and Ashley were looking at each other in utter shock and what seemed to be Humiliation.

_Miley's POV_

"Yes, I am…" I replied when Danny yelled out my alter egos name "I'm done hiding…and I'm sure as soon as we get out of this hall my normal life would be history or maybe even my Hannah life…but I just wanted to say I've been really happy being Hannah all this years but I'm even more happy just being Miley" I told everyone and walked off the stage, there were people who didn't know whether to follow me or just sit down but I didn't care, I was free…there was no more secret, no more hiding…but there was only me Miley Stewart.

"Dad…" I started to say when he met me at the aisle but he just sushed me and hugged me tightly "Miley I'm really proud of you and if people won't understand why you did it…I'll still be forever by your side…you got that?" he smiled at me. "so would I dork…" Jackson put a hand over my shoulder. "obviously we would be too" Jake, Oliver and Lilly said in unison.

It was really over, I wasn't secretly Hannah anymore….I looked back at the people who was now looking at me as if they just realized what had transpired, I looked at Amber and Ashley who were deciding if they should whether run to Lilly and I asking for forgiveness or keep their cool and just continue to pretend they heard nothing. "who's up for Pizza?" I quipped at my friends, family and Jake's Family. "as long as it's your treat…" Haley said excitedly, I looked at Mr, Keys who nodded "go on…I'm giving you a break Stewart just call the Janitor and tell him I need him to wipe all the drool off this floor…" he joked and I smiled "Thanks Mr. Keys" I said and he gave me a thumbs up.


End file.
